Viagem ao Passado
by Shizuru Kruger
Summary: Shizuki é uma jovem de 20 anos, sendo filha adotiva de Natsuki Kruguer e Shizuru Viola, ela volta ao passado tentando mudar seu futuro, e salvar o seu mundo de ser destruido por um ser chamado Obsidiana.
1. 1  Chegada de um Estranho

Após a derrota de Nagi... Garderoube pode finalmente ter paz...mais até quando...

- Finalmente temos sossego... – diz Natsuki se sentando em sua cadeira.

- Mais será sossegado até quando... – Shizuru olha pela janela, e avista uma figura toda de preto subindo as escadas de Garderoube, - Tenho a pequena sensação que está prestes a acabar.- diz se dirigindo a porta da sala da diretora.

- Aonde você vai, Shizuru? – pergunta Natsuki, com curiosidade. Ela se vira e diz:

- Preciso checar uma coisa,já volto Natsuki, e por favor fica na sala até eu voltar, ok? Eu já volto. - disse isso e saiu, foi o mais rápido possível ate a porta de entrada de Garderoube impedir a figura estranha invadir a escola. Shizuru se perguntava como ela conseguiu entrar com tantos guardas no portão de entrada e o mais curioso: em silencio.

Shizuru chega a porta de entrada e avista a intrusa parada a olhando, e pode concluir: era uma mulher, e muito bela por sinal, mais deixou as aparências de lado e foi perguntar o que ela queria mais a estranha foi mais rápida:

- Eu preciso falar com a diretora urgente! – diz a estranha.

- Sou eu que faço as perguntas aqui intrusa. Primeiro quem é você ? de onde veio ? – pergunta Shizuru com seu semblante característico.

- Essas perguntas eu só respondo para a diretora, que certamente não é você... – diz provocando a estranha.

- Você quer briga , estranha?

- Se é o único jeito de chegar a diretora... – se prepara a estranha , sacando sua katana que carregava consigo.

- MATERIARA... – nesse exato momento chega Natsuki para acalmar a situação.

- O que está acontecendo aqui Shizuru? – pergunta a diretora não entendendo a situação. A estranha guarda a katana e se pronuncia.

- Diretora? – pergunta a intrusa.

- Sou eu Kruger Natsuki e você, quem é?

- Meu nome é Shizuki vim salvar o futuro da total destruição. – diz Shizuki - creio que aqui não é o melhor lugar para nós conversarmos.

- Me siga. – pediu Natsuki, Shizuru se aproxima dela e fala em seu ouvido:

- É... minha Natsuki, parece que seu sossego acabou.

Continua...


	2. 2  Pedindo Ajuda

Shizuki foi acompanhada por Natsuki até a sala da diretora. Após ambas sentarem, começou a conversa:

- Bom Shizuki-san, eu quero que me explique o que foi aquela história de salvar o futuro, pq eu não entendi nada. – diz Natsuki fazendo cara de confusa.

- Primeiramente, tenho que explicar de onde eu vim e como vim parar aqui... – Shizuki se ajeita na cadeira e começa a falar. – Eu vim de um futuro não muito distante, o meu futuro esta nas mãos de Lord Obsidiana, um ser extremamente poderoso, q nem nossas melhores otomes conseguiram é um ser q existe a milhares de anos, mais graças a uma poderosa Hime que possuia um dragão enorme, conseguiu selar seu espírito, mais alguém o libertou e preciso descobrir quem foi e dete-lo... – relata Shizuki.

- Impressionante, mais porque eu devo acreditar em você, Shizuki-san?

- E você acha que eu inventaria uma historia dessa por que? Eu preciso muito da ajuda de vocês, foi por isso que eu viajei de tão longe, para salvar não só o futuro mais vocês tbm! – diz Shizuki olhando para Natsuki e Shizuru.

- Nós? Por que? – pergunta Shizuru sem entender.

- Eu não posso dizer mais nada.

- Bom, você ainda não nos disse como veio parar aqui. – diz Natsuki. Shizuki se levanta e mostra seu pulso, nele tinha um relógio:

- Com esse dispositivo eu consigo viajar em qualquer época que eu quiser, foi com isso que eu consegui chegar até vocês.

- Nossa! – diz Natsuki chegando mais perto do dispositivo.

- isso é o maximo que eu posso lhes dizer sobre o meu futuro, e por favor, isso tem que ficar entre nós três apenas, não posso deixar que mais pessoas se envolvam nisso. – diz Shizuki.

- Tudo bem Shizuki – san, como desejar. – diz Natsuki olhando pela janela. Estava anoitecendo, o sol já se escondia atrás das montanhas revelando mais uma noite estrelada. – Shizuru, mostre o quarto de hospedes para Shizuki-san,e providencie uma refeição para ela, creio que você ira ficar algum tempo conosco? – pergunta Natsuki.

- Se não for incomodo...

- De jeito nenhum, por favor, acompanhe Shizuru até o seu quarto.

- Arigatou diretora. – se despediu e foi com Shizuru. Por todo o trajeto as duas caminharam sem trocar uma palavra sequer. Chegaram na frente da porta do quarto, Shizuru tirou um molho de chaves do bolso, identificou qual era e abriu a porta:

- Bom, esse é seu quarto, - diz Shizuru. – qualquer coisa que precisar é só bater no meu quarto que é esse, - Shizuru indica com o dedo a porta da frente, - daqui a pouco mandarei alguém lhe trazer algo para comer, boa noite.

- Espere, Viola-Sama, - pede Shizuki. – eu quero pedir desculpas por hoje, eu não devia ter falado daquele jeito com você.

- Eu tbm te devo desculpas,eu fui muito rude.

- não tudo bem, obrigado pela hospitalidade Viola-sama... – ia continuar Shizuki quando foi interrompida por Shizuru.

- Shizuru. Me chame de Shizuru.

- OK, Shizuru-san, boa noite.

- Boa noite. – diz fechando a porta. Após algum tempo Shizuki diz para ela mesma:

- Fazia muito tempo desde a ultima vez que você me deu boa noite... - Shizuki suspira e olha a lua pela janela. – Mãe...

Shizuru se dirigia a sala da diretora pensando naquela garota, ela com certeza era única, e muito linda, diga-se de passagem, Shizuru se identificou com ela de uma forma que jamais tinha se identificado antes. Chegou a sala da diretora e encontrou Natsuki perdida em seus pensamentos, com a cara de preocupada:

-"tão fofa..." – pensa Shizuru, Natsuki não tinha percebido que ela estava ali. – Um beijo por seus pensamentos! – diz Shizuru, achando mais fofa a expressão de assustada de Natsuki.

- Ai Shizuru! Que susto. – diz se recuperando.

- Desculpa minha Natsuki é que eu não resisti.

- Tudo bem Shizuru... – diz Natsuki ficando em silencio.

- Pois então...

- então o q? – pergunta Natsuki.

- No que estava pensando de tão importante que nem viu eu chegar? – pergunta Shizuru cruzando os braços.

- é Sobre a Shizuki, Shizuru,a história que ela contou é impressionante, - diz Natsuki.

- Você confia nela, Natsuki? – pergunta Shizuru.

- eu não sei por que Shizuru, mais... eu sinto que eu estou ligada nela de alguma forma,... só não sei dizer como ou por que, mais eu confio plenamente nela.- Diz Natsuki

- Eu tbm Natsuki me sinto da mesma forma, aquela garota é muito especial.- diz Shizuru- Natsuki?

- Sim?

- Agora que você me contou seus pensamentos falta eu lhe dar minha parte.

- Que parte? – pergunta Natsuki sem entender. Então Shizuru de aproxima da mesa, se curva em direção a Natsuki e diz:

- Essa... – e a beija.

No quarto, Shizuki pensava na sua vida, de como havia mudado quando perdeu sua família que foi morta por Obsidiana:

- Eu tenho que salvar o mundo nem que custe a minha vida, - ela pega em seu bolso uma foto de sua familia e ela muito pequena, - vocês vão ter uma segunda chanse... - diz beijando a foto. – eu não posso falhar em minha missão de salvar o mundo e vocês duas... – diz antes de adormecer.

Continua...


	3. 3  Memórias

"Bom deixa eu me apresentar, eu sou Shizuki Viola Kruger, tenho 20 anos . Sou filha adotiva de Shizuru e Natsuki. Elas me encontraram abandonada em uma praça com poucos meses de vida ,me acolheram e adotaram. Eu devo a minha vida a elas, que me deram tudo que uma criança desejava e necessitava, principalmente amor.

Fui crescendo e com 7 anos a minha mãe Shizuru me ensinou a lutar e foi ai que ela descobriu que eu tinha um dom especial, eu adquiria uma força e agilidade que ultrapassavam até uma otome, esse poder eram tão poderoso que em um dia eu quase feri mortalmente minha mãe Shizuru, eu não tinha o total controle sobre esse dom, e vendo isso minha mãe Shizuru, pediu que eu tentasse controla-lo .O tempo foi passando e cada dia que passava eu tinha mais controle sobre esse poder, mais ainda era pouco meus esforços, então minha mãe Natsuki conseguiu um selo que iria selar esse poder que só seria liberado se ela mesma retirasse o selo. Quando eu completei 10 anos minha mãe Shizuru me deu uma katana de presente, ela disse que era de família e agora seria minha... Mas, exatamente nesse dia, nesse maldito dia... minhas mães foram mortas por Obsidiana... me lembro como se fosse ontem ... "

- Que barulho foi esse mãe? – pergunta Shizuki se abraçando a Natsuki. Natsuki a abraça forte e diz:

- Não foi nada minha menina, ta tudo bem... – diz tranqüilizando Shizuki. Natsuki olha para Shizuki e depois para Shizuru que estava vendo pela janela Garderoube sendo invadida pelo exercito de Obsidiana, Shizuru se vira e olha para Natsuki, elas se olham por um tempo, apenas com um olhar elas se comunicavam. Elas sabiam o que fazer, e sabiam aonde isso ia dar. Natsuki dá um sorriso triste e olha para Shizuru com uma expressão de " não tem outro jeito, né?" E volta sua atenção a pessoa que estava dormindo profundamente em seu se aproximou de Shizuki, a pegou no colo com muito cuidado para não acorda-la.

-Será melhor para ela se estiver dormindo, do contrario sofrera mais - fala baixo Shizuru. Se dirigiram até onde estava Youko em seu laboratório:

- Youko, eu preciso que cuide de Shizuki para nós. – pede Natsuki.

- Sim Diretora, como desejar. – disse entra carregando Shizuki e a colocando na cama a cobri com uma manta e lhe da um beijo na testa:

- Boa Noite meu anjo. – diz Shizuru baixinho e se afasta para se juntar as outras.

- Mais vocês não estão pensando em enfrentar esse monstro sozinhas, estão?- pergunta Youko.

- Não temos opção Youko. – Diz Natsuki se aprontando para a batalha.

- Mais isso é suicídio !

- eu sei.- diz Natsuki ajeitando seu robe. – Eu quero que aceite nossa decisão Youko, está bem? Enquanto distraímos eles você pede reforços aos nossos aliados, ok?

- Tudo bem Natsuki, como desejar. – diz Youko triste.

- Após pedir reforços eu quero que leve Shizuki o mais longe daqui. – Diz Natsuki, ela coloca a mão no ombro de Youko e diz. – Cuida da nossa menina. – pede Natsuki.

- Vou cuidar como se fosse minha – Diz Youko com os olhos cheios d'água.

- Eu sei que vai. – Diz Shizuru rindo. – Pronta Natsuki?

- Sim.

- MATERIALISAR! – dizem as duas juntas e já vestindo os seus mantos se dirigem ao portão de entrada de garderoube. Estavam voando em Silencio quando Natsuki para do nada , Shizuru se preocupa e vai até ela.

- O que ouve meu amor? – pergunta Shizuru preocupada.

- Shizuru eu sei que nunca eu te disse isso... – diz Natsuki.

- dizer o que amor? você esta me deixando preocupada. – Shizuru a abraça forte.

- Eu te amo, Shizuru. – diz a beijando. Ficaram poucos segundos assim, mais para elas foram eternos. – Vamos amor? – diz Natsuki voando de mãos dadas a Shizuru.

- Vamos para a eternidade, meu amor. – diz Shizuru dando sorriso.

- Sim... – diz Natsuki retribuindo o sorriso e se dirigindo para encontrar a morte.

" elas sabiam que iriam morrer mais mesmo assim foram, e por isso eu tenho orgulho de ser filha dia garderoube foi tomada por Obsidiana. Youko e eu fugimos para Ares, e minha madrinha, Haruka me recebeu de braços abertos. Foi muito difícil eu aceitar a morte das minhas mães , mas com o tempo a ferida foi cicatrizando e a dor virou saudade... muita saudade. Eu tinha acabado de completar 20 anos quando Youko-san me deu um presente: a chance de ter minhas mães de volta comigo. Ela disse que havia uma possibilidade viajando no tempo, então ela me deu um relógio com esse poder, ela me falou que eu tinha a responsabilidade de salvar não só as minhas mães como todo o mundo. Eu aceitei prontamente a missão. Era a única chance de ter minha família de volta,e tantas outras que foram mortas por Obsidiana.

Essa é minha história, e esse é meu desejo ,o meu único sonho: Ter uma segunda chance com minha família, e eu vou conseguir nem que custe minha vida, eu vou salvar todos."

Continua...


	4. 4  Amar Machuca

Natsuki e Shizuru ficaram algum tempo organizando algumas papeladas que tinham q por em ordem, Natsuki olhou para seu relogio de mesa e viu que eram quase meia-noite, vendo que ja era tarde descidiu se recolher:

- Shizuru eu ja vou me recolher, termine isso para mim, ok? - disse se levantando e se dirigindo a porta, - boa noite. - abre a porta e logo após a não demorou muito para terminar de organizar as coisas, quando terminou foi dormir tambem.

Shizuru chegou em seu quarto, fechou a porta e foi tomar um banho, quando terminou foi dormir, estava exausta, o que ela mais queria era ter uma boa noite de sono, mas... Quando Shizuru estava quase pegando no sono ouve batidas em sua porta:

- Já vai! - diz com mau humor. Estava uma noite muito fria,Windbloom estava no auje do inverno,Shizuru colocou um casaco antes de abrir a porta:

- Natsuki! o que ouve? é quase uma hora de manhã... - diz com mau humor Shizuru.

- Eu sei Shizuru é que... - diz Natsuki corando e tremendo por causa do frio, Shizuru percebe e a convida a entrar em seu quarto, já que em todos os quartos de garderoube nessa época do ano tem aquecedores,para se proteger do inverno rigoroso.

- Desculpe, Natsuki. Entre. - diz Shizuru lhe dando passagem, Natsuki entra e senta na cama ainda tremendo, Shizuru se aproxima e envolve o ombro de Natsuki com seu braço a trazendo mais pra perto de si, tentando esquenta-lá: - O que ouve, Natsuki?

- É que meu aquecedor quebrou e... - Natsuki cora um pouco, - e-eu posso dormir hoje aqui? - pergunta Natsuki.

- Ara não precisa pedir permisão, - diz Shizuru afagando a cabeça de Natsuki, - você ja dormiu tantas vezes aqui...

- Eu sei é só força do abito... - Diz Natsuki levantando seu rosto e encarando Shizuru ela aproxima seu rosto do dela e a beija timidamente nos labios, sua boca foi descendo até o pecoço de Shizuru, que era seu ponto fraco:

- Nat...suki... - diz ofegando Shizuru.

- Shiiiiii - Natsuki aprofunda mais o beijo, Shizuru a deita na cama:

- É... la se vai minha noite de sono... - diz antes de beijar Natsuki novamente.

Era 4 horas da manhã e Shizuru ainda não conseguiu dormir, olhou Natsuki dormindo profundamente em seu peito, e não conteve o sorriso que se formou em seus lábios, mais se desfez rapidamente pensando onde isso iria dar: Nada, absolutamente nada. Era apenas sexo e nada mais, mas Shizuru queria mais, queria ter uma vida com Natsuki, ter uma familia... mas a soberana de garderoube disse que não iria arriscar a perder seu cargo por causa de um simples relacionamento... Shizuru prefiria ter lutado contra mil otomes do que ter ouvido palavras tão crueis, da boca da pessoa que mais amava no mundo. Olhou mais uma vez para o relógio ja eram 6: 45 da manhã e ela não tinha pregado o olho, Natsuki avia se mexido, ela abre os olhos lentamente e se depara com Shizuru a olhando:

- Bom dia. - diz olhando para Shizuru.

- Bom dia, dormiu bem?

- Sim, e Você? - pergunta Natsuki pegando suas roupas.

- Eu não... e certamente você sabe a causa da minha insonia? - diz Shizuru se levantando.

- De novo esse asunto,Shizuru?Eu ja te falei a minha descisão... - diz Natsuki colocando suas roupas.

- Eu te amo Natsuki, - diz indo em direção a Natsuki a abraçando, - eu quero mais do que sexo de você... eu quero formar uma familia com a pessoa que eu amo...

- Eu ja te falei... - diz se soltando do abraço de Shizuru, - Não me faça repetir.

- Tem certeza que é isso que você quer? - pergunta Shizuru já sabendo a resposta.

- Sim.- diz Natsuki pegando seu casaco e o colocando,- e por favor não toque mais nesse assunto... - Natsuki parou derrepente quando viu uma cena que pensou que nunca ia ver Shizuru fazer:Chorar.

- Shizuru... por que... - Foi a unica coisa que conseguiu pronunciar, porque lhe faltou palavras, nunca pensou que veria Shizuru chorar, e ainda mais por sua causa.

- O seu titulo como otome nunca fez tanto jus a você como agora, Natsuki... - diz Shizuru forçando um sorriso e tentando limpar suas lagrimas, quanto mais tentava mais surgiam.

- Shizuru eu... - Natsuki ouve batidas na porta:

- Diretora, se estiver ai abra a porta por favor! - era Miss Maria, Natsuki se vira em direção a porta e a abre:

- O que houve Miss Maria? - pergunta Natsuki.

- Ha uma pessoa que quer falar urgentimente com a diretora, parece que aconteceu algo na prisão... - diz Miss Maria

- Ok Miss Maria, eu só tenho que falar com Shizu... - se virou tentou encontrar Shizuru com os olhos mais não a viu, apenas escutou o som do chuveiro sendo ligado. - eu falo com ela mais tarde... - diz Natsuki mais para ela mesma.

-Disse alguma coisa Diretora?

- Não é nada Miss Maria, avise a ele que em breve eu irei lhe falar, eu só preciso tomar um banho rapido, ok?

-Sim diretora. - diz Miss Maria se retirando. Natsuki olha o local aonde Shizuru estava a poucos minutos a olhando com os olhos molhados e com tanto sofrimento, Natsuki olha para o local com um olhar triste antes de fechar a porta diz para ela mesma:

- O que eu fiz... fazendo Shizuru sofrer desse jeito... é... eu sou mesmo a cristal de gelo pratiado, mais ela não sabe que esse gelo só ela tem o poder de derreter... - foi dizendo isso até o seu tomou um banho rapido e foi a sua sala resolver o tal problema. - meu dia não poderia começar melhor... - disse se dirigindo a sua sala.

Natsuki chegou em sua sala e encontrou um dos guardas de prisão de Windbloom:

-Em que eu posso ajuda-lo? - pergunta educadamente a diretora se sentando em sua poltrona.

- Diretora, eu vim lhe comunicar, que ontem a noite, ouve uma fuga na prisão de segurança maxima, o Nagi dai Artai escapou. - disse o guarda. Natsuki da um pulo de sua cadeira:

- Mais como deixaram isso acontecer?

- Não sabemos ao certo diretora, ouve uma rebelião, justo no horario que tinha menos guardas de plantão, mais apenas o Nagi escapou.

- Esse Nagi... nunca deixa de me surpreender... - diz Natsuki visivelmente irritada, - ok, Garderoube cuidara de Nagi, obrigado por nos informar...

- é apenas minha obrigação diretora, com liçensa. - diz o guarda se ós algum tempo pensando Natsuki diz:

-...e mais essa agora... - diz Natsuki colocando sua mão em seu queixo, mais derrepente as palavras de Shizuki vieram em sua mente , " Eu vim de um futuro não muito distante, o meu futuro esta nas mão de lord Obsidiana, um ser extremamente poderoso, q nem nossas melhores otomes conseguiram é um ser q existe a milhares de anos, mais graças a uma poderosa hime q possuia um dragão enorme, conseguiu selar seu espírito, mais alguém o libertou e preciso descobrir quem foi e dete-lo... " - é bem possivel que seja Nagi... - diz Natsuki se recostando em sua cadeira, - é... as coisas estão ficando interesantes...

Continua...


	5. 5  Verdade Revelada

Shizuru, saiu do banho, mais decidiu não ir trabalhar hoje, ela não conseguiria encarar Natsuki, não nesse momento. Eram 7:30 quando ouve batidas em sua porta, Shizuru vai até ela e a abre:

- Meister Viola, seu café da manha. - diz uma das empregadas de garderoube lhe entregando um carrinho com seu café.

- Ookini, senhorita. - diz Shizuru a empregada.

- De nada Meister Viola, se precisar de mais alguma coisa é só chamar, com licensa. - diz se retirando. Shizuru pega o carrinho e o leva para dentro, ia fechando a porta quando percebe Shizuki saindo de seu quarto:

- Shizuki-san, bom dia. - diz lhe sorrindo.

- ha, bom dia Shizuru-san. - diz lhe retribuindo o sorriso.

- Aceita tomar um chá comigo? Mais deixa eu lhe avisar: eu ficarei muito magoada se voce recusar...

- Já que insiste tanto Shizuru-san, eu lhe acompanho em uma xicara de chá.- diz lhe sorrindo Shizuki.

- Entre Shizuki-san. - diz abrindo mais a porta para Shizuki entrar. Shizuru se dirigiu a mesa que tinha em seu quarto, indicou uma cadeira para Shizuki sentar, e se sentou em outra, Shizuru pegou o bule de chá e serviu uma xicara para Shizuki e outra para ela, bebericaram seus chas em silencio, Shizuki olha para Shizuru discretamente, como tinha sentido falta de admira-la assim, sua mãe era o seu exemplo,Shizuki sempre se espelhou em Shizuru, ela era perfeita para ela, mas nesse momento Shizuru demonstrava fraquesa, Shizuki podia adivinhar o que seria seu ponto fraco, ou seria quem?

- Shizuru-san? - chama Shizuki, mais não obteve resposta, Shizuru estava perdida em seus pensamentos, com um olhar sofrido, Shizuki podia ver isso. - Shizuru-san? - tenta pela segunda vez Shizuki.

- Sim? - diz Shizuru com um olhar perdido.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Shizuru-san? - Shizuru sentia uma confiança em Shizuki que nunca tinha sentido antes apenas com Natsuki, desabafou com ela:

- Shizuki-san, você ja amou alguem? digo, se apaixonou? - pergunta Shizuru, Shizuki ficou surpresa com a pergunta, mas respondeu:

- Sim, amei com todo o meu coração... - diz Shizuki dando um sorriso triste. - ela era uma pessoa maravilhosa, eu nunca vou amar outra pessoa como eu amei ela...

- " ela era" ? - Shizuki respira um pouco tentando não chorar na frente de sua mãe:

- Ela foi morta por um dos soldados de Obsidiana, ela tentou me proteger e acabou sendo morta, ja fazem 5 anos... mais..., eu nunca irei esquece-la... - diz deixando uma lagrima escapar de seu rosto.

- Eu sinto muito, Shizuki-san...- diz Shizuru pegando na mão de Shizuki num gesto de carinho.

- Eu tambem, foi minha culpa ela ter morrido, eu nunca vou me perdoar...

- Não fale assim,Shizuki-san. Ela se sacrificou porque ela te amava muito...

- e eu a ela, mais nunca lhe disse isso, e disso eu me arrependo.

- tem certas coisas que não a necessidade de falar, Shizuki-san, apenas de sentir. - diz dando um sorriso para Shizuki.

- é, você tem razão Shizuru-san. - diz retribuindo o sorriso.

- O meu caso é diferente Shizuki-san, ela não me ama... eu nem sei se um dia ela sentiu nem que seja carinho por mim... A Natsuki apenas me usa quando tem vontade e depois esquece que eu existo, eu não suporto mais isso, Shizuki-san, eu estou no meu limite... - diz Shizuru, agora com o rosto molhado pelas lagrimas. Shizuki aperta a mão de Shizuru e diz:

- Shizuru-san, você ja tentou falar com ela?

- Muitas vezes, mais ela não quer nem saber... eu quero ter uma familia com ela, - " e você vai ter, mãe." - pensa Shizuki. - mas ela diz que não quer, que seu trabalho é mais importante... eu cansei disso, Shizuki-san, e ja me decidi...

- Decidiu o que, Shizuru-san?

- Eu vou embora de Garderoube hoje mesmo. - diz decidida Shizuru.

- Mas... - Shizuki estava em choque, se Shizuru fose embora ela não iria ficar com Natsuki e consequentemente nunca iria lhe adorar e seu futuro era incerto... não podia deixar isso acontecer, elas tinham de ficar juntas, era o destino delas...

- Essa é minha descisão final, Shizuki-san, - diz Shizuru se levantando. - se eu não posso ficar com Natsuki de corpo e alma, eu não tenho mais nada a fazer aqui, ela apenas quer meu corpo e isso esta me destruindo aos poucos, tenho que esquece-la, vou encontrar alguem que me ame como eu mereço.

- Espere, Shizuru-san, eu preciso de você para me ajudar em minha missão... - diz Shizuki tentando convence-la a ficar em garderoube.

- Você pode pedir a ajuda de Nao, ela faz parte das 5 colunas assim como eu, ela pode te ajudar. - diz Shizuru pegando sua mala e colocando seus pertences nela. Shizuki não sabia como iria convence-la de ficar em garderoube, mais tentou ganhar tempo:

- Shizuru-san, então deixe eu falar com Natsuki-san primeiro, depois de conversar com ela, se você quiser ir embora, tudo bem,... mais por favor fique até eu conversar com ela, por favor?

- Ela prefiriu a escola do que a mim, Shizuki-san.

- Eu sei, mas... por favor deixa eu falar com ela, por favor... - suplicava Shizuki.

- Está bem mais até o final da tarde se você não conseguir falar com ela eu vou embora, esta bem?

- Ok, Shizuru-san. - Shizuki terminou seu chá e se dirigiu a porta, a abriu ,saiu e fechou logo em seguida. - Se elas se separarem meu futuro será incerto... eu não posso deixar isso acontecer... - disse para o corredor vazio, e se dirigiu a sala da diretora, bateu na porta, ouviu alguem dizer "entre" e a abriu.

- Shizuki-san, eu estava mesmo querendo falar com você, sente-se. - diz Natsuki lhe apontando a cadeira.

- Eu tambem preciso falar muito com você, Diretora. - diz com um tom de preocupação na voz, que Natsuki percebeu:

- Pode falar Shizuki-san, do que se trata?

- Eu estive conversando com Shizuru-san, e eu estou muito preocupada com ela Natsuki-san... - Natsuki se espanta e pergunta preocupada.

- O que ela tem?

- Ela sofre de uma doença que existe apenas uma cura que só você,tem, ela sofre de amor, e só você tem a cura. - Natsuki se levanta e fica olhando pela janela alguns segundos antes de responder:

- Você acha que eu não sei disso, Shizuki-san? Eu sofro com isso eu não posso arriscar o meu cargo...

- O pior que sofrer de amor é sofrer pela morte da pessoa amada, Natsuki-san, digo isso por que eu ja sofri, - diz Shizuki se levantando e se dirigindo aonde Natsuki estava. - quando eu a vi pela primeira vez eu senti como se me faltasse o ar dos pulmoes, com apenas uma palavra que ela dizia eu sentia meu estomago congelar, depois que minha familia morreu, ela era tudo pra mim, eu só me arrependo de uma coisa...

- Do que Shizuki-san? - pergunta Natsuki a encarando.

- De nunca ter dito "eu te amo" para ela.

- Eu jamais poderia dizer isso para Shizuru, eu a amo, sempre amei ela, desde do tempo de escola, mais me faltou coragem pra dizer...

- Tem certas coisas que não a nescessidade de dizer, apenas de sentir, faça ela sentir que você a ama, Natsuki-san.

- Eu não posso, Shizuki-san, eu estarei fazendo ela sofrer mais... - Shizuki sabia que sua mãe era cabeça dura e não mudaria de ideia tão facilmente, não tinha outro jeito, teria que contar a verdade:

- Diretora, eu não disse meu sobrenome pra você, né?

- Não, que eu me lembre... - diz Natsuki fazendo cara de confusa.

- Meu nome completo é, Shizuki Viola Kruger. - Natsuki estava espantada.

- Não pode ser...

- Eu sou sua filha e de Shizuru-san. - Natsuki estava de boca aberta.

- Mais então...

- Vocês precisam saber apenas isso, não me pergunte nada, vocês tem que ficar juntas ou o futuro vai ser modificado. Você acha que esse risco não vale a pena, mãe? - Natsuki esta visivelmente emocionada com a revelação de Shizuki, e diz:

- Mais é claro que sim... filha. - diz indo em direção a Shizuki a abraçando.

Shizuru tinha descansado um pouco, se levantou de sua cama e foi ao quarto de Shizuki falar com ela, bateu e nada, abriu a porta chamando por Shizuki e nada, uma coisa a chamou a atenção: A katana de Shizuki, Shizuru fechou a porta atras de si e foi até onde a katana estava, Shizuru pegou a katana tirou da bainha e a adimirou, pensou como era parecida com a de sua familia, algo no cabo da katana chamou atenção,estava escrito seu nome no cabo, assim como de todos que passaram a katana de geração em geração de sua familia, mais um nome chamou mais a atenção:

- Shizuki Viola Kruger, não pode ser... - pegou a katana a guardou na bainha e levou consigo, foi procurar Shizuki e lhe perguntar porque ela tinha esta katana.

Natsuki estava muito contente, sabia que teria uma familia com a pessoa que amava, tinha que dizer a Shizuru, mais do que isso, tinha de dizer que a amava:

- Eu preciso falar com a Shizuru, Shizuki-san.

- Antes eu preciso te contar mais uma coisa, - diz tirando seu sobre tudo preto, ficando apenas com uma regata, - eu tenho um poder que ultrapassa até o de uma otome... - diz tirando a regata e ficando só com um top que cobriam seus seios, - quando eu fiz 8 anos você selou esse poder. - diz mostrando o selo em sua barriga, Natsuki reconheceu na hora:

- Sim é o selo de minha familia a geraçoes. - diz Natsuki.

- Eu posso precisar usar esse poder se acaso eu não conseguir deter quem ira soltar obsidiana..

- Shizuki, é sobre isso que eu tinha de te falar... - nesse exato momento Shizuru entra na porta com a katana em uma mão e a maçaneta na outra:

- O que significa isso? - diz visivelmente com ciumes Shizuru.

- Shizuru... - diz Natsuki.

- Você acha que eu não estou mais dando conta, Natsuki?Agora precisa da Shizuki- san tambem? - diz visivelmente irritada Shizuru.

- Não é nada disso, amor...

- Agora eu sou seu amor, né? Você não tem um pingo de vergonha na cara, Natsuki? - diz Shizuru chorando de raiva.

- Espera Shizuru ela é...

- Eu sei o que ela é, ela é o seu novo brinquedinho, né, Natsuki? Eu ja sou ultrapasada e você prefere um modelo novo, que vem com bola de cristal... - ia continuar quando Natsuki grita:

- Ela é a nossa filha, Shizuru! - Shizuru sentiu suas pernas bambearem ate que não aguentaram mais e ela foi ao chão num só baque.

continua...

Continua...


	6. 6  Medo de Perdela

- Youko!Youko! - chama Natsuki desesperada adentrando a porta da sala de Youko.

- O que ouve Diretora? - Pergunta Youko preocupada com tamanha aflissão de Natsuki.

- Shizuru desmaiou... foi derrepente... eu preciso que você a examine... - Diz muito preocupada Natsuki.

- Calma Diretora, aonde está Shizuru-san? - Após perguntar isso Shizuki entra na sala carregando Shizuru nos braços e a colocando na cama para ser examinada por Youko, dizendo:

- Eu chequei o pulso e os batimentos cardiacos... e está normal, talvez tenha sido uma queda de pressão ou quem sabe o cansaço mesmo... - diz Shizuki imprecionando Youko.

- Você é medica? - pergunta Youko.

- Não apenas entendo um pouco do assunto... - diz Shizuki corando.

- Bem eu vou examina-lá. - diz Youko pegando seus equipamentos e examinando Shizuru. - Bom... externamente ela não tem nada mais eu vou fazer um exame de sangue para ver se suas nanomaquinas estão ok. - Youko pegou uma ciringa e tirou um pouco de sangue de Shizuru, após colher ela foi até seu laboratório fazer a analise. Natsuki não saia de perto de Shizuru, e segurava sua mão sempre, tinha medo de perde-lá, era a unica coisa que temia:

- Calma mãe. Ela está bem, não se preocupe. - diz Shizuki após ter se certificado que Youko estava longe o suficiente para não ouvi-lá, colocou a mão no ombro de Natsuki tentando acalma-lá.

- É que eu tenho tanto medo de perde-lá, Shizuki.

- Não se preocupe com isso, mãe, ela vai ficar bem se você ficar ao lado dela. - diz Shizuki dando um sorriso.

- E eu, se ficar ao lado dela. - diz Natsuki dando um sorriso.

- Diretora, poderia vir aqui um momento? - Youko chamava Natsuki de seu laboratório.

- Estou indo Youko. - Natsuki então largou a mão de Shizuru e foi até ficou olhando Shizuru inconciente, se aproximou do rosto de Shizuru e lhe deu um beijo na testa dizendo:

- Mãe... - Veio em sua mente cenas daque maldito dia.

Flashback On

Shizuki sente alguem lhe carregando, após algum tempo lhe deitam em uma cama e dão um beijo em sua testa dizendo: " Boa noite, meu anjo." pensou que fosse um sonho, mais não era, abriu devagar seus olhos, ainda pode ver suas mães com os mantos de otome saindo apressadas, esfregou seus olhos e balançou a cabeça varias vezes tentando espantar o sono, viu Youko olhando fixamente para porta onde suas mãe acabaram de passar, se levantou da cama e perguntou para Youko:

- Youko - San, onde Mãe Shizuru e Mãe Natsuki foram? - perguntou desconfiada Shizuki, derrepente ouve um barulho ensurdecedor, uma enorme explosão e muita gente gritando, Shizuki se assusta, e olha assustada para Youko que estava com uma expreção de tristeza no rosto, Shizuki podia ler as expreçoes do rosto de Youko e saber o que ela estava escondendo naquele momento. - Elas estão lutando? - diz Shizuki, ouve mais uma explosão e uma risada muito horrenda que Shizuki jamais esqueceria, ela correu para a janela do consultório de Youko que dava para ver toda a batalha sangrenta que ocorria lá em baixo, Shizuki reconheceu duas figuras que estavão lutando, estavão muito feridas e mal conseguiam se levantar, antes do monstro deferir o ultimo golpe nas duas, Shizuki gritou:

- NÃOOOO! - mais foi inutil, ele tinha matado as duas, elas cairam sem vida no chão, ao mesmo tempo que Shizuki depois de sentir uma pancada forte na cabeça:

- Desculpe Shizuki. - Diz Youko lavando seu rosto com suas lagrimas pela perda de Shizuru e Natsuki. Após alguns dias Shizuki acordou em Ares na casa de sua madrinha, Haruka.

Flashback Off

- Bom diretora, Shizuru-san não tem nada de grave, ela apenas precisa se alimentar mais, ja que perdeu peso desde o ultimo exame e isso não é bom, certifique-se que ela se alimentará bem. - diz Youko dando um tapinha leve nas costas de Natsuki.

- Obrigado Youko. - diz dando um sorriso de alivio Natsuki.

- Ha, e mais uma coisa, e ela precisa de repouso para se recuperar bem, para não ter outro desmaio, então nada de esforçar Shizuru-san demais. - Diz Youko dando uma piscadinha para Natsuki que corou furiosamente, mais não disse nada, apenas voltou aonde estava Shizuru e Shizuki:

- O que ela tem? - perguntou Shizuki.

- Bom ela não tem nada, mais ela tem que se alimentar mais e precisa repousar também para se recuperar. - Diz Natsuki

- Que bom.

- Eu vou avisar Youko que avise a miss Maria para cuidar das coisas no escritório, não a muita coisa a fazer ja que eu e Shizuru fizemos tudo ontem, apenas se for alguma coisa grave eu atendo. - Se levantou Natsuki e foi até onde Youko estava, lhe avisou e voltou onde as duas estavam.

- Mãe, tem certeza que você vai ficar aqui até ela acordar? Ela pode demorar...

- Sim. quero que seja eu a primeira pessoa que ela verá quando acordar. - diz Natsuki olhando para Shizuru.

- Ok Mãe, eu tenho que começar a investigar sobre quem livertou obesidiana...

- Era sobre isso que eu queria lhe falar, eu tenho um suspeito, o nome dele é Nagi de Artai, eu tenho a ficha completa dele na minha mesa, na terceira gaveta, ele escapou da prisão ontem a noite, ele a capaz de tudo para obter poder. - diz Natsuki.

- Sim, eu ja ouvi sobre ele, então vou começar, não posso perder mais nenhum minuto, tenho apenas um mês para achar ele e dete-lo. - diz Shizuki saindo e se dirigindo a sala da diretora, chegou lá,bateu na porta, mais não tinha ninguem, entrou e foi a mesa de Natsuki abriu a terceira gaveta , pegou uma pasta, a abriu e viu que era de Nagi a fechou e saiu pela porta, iria para seu quarto e a leria lá.

Natsuki tinha se sentado em uma cadeira, o sono estava travando uma luta com ela que perdeu facilmente, ela encostou sua cabeça na cama e dormiu. Shizuru sente alguem segurando sua mão, ela começa a abrir os olhos e estranha o lugar, olha para o lado e se depara com uma pessoa com cabelos azuis que amava tanto,com sua outra mão ela acaricia os cabelos de Natsuki, esta começa a abrir os olhos lentamente, se lembrou onde estava, ergueu a cabeça e se deparou Shizuru com aqueles olhos intensos a olhando:

- Shizuru... -diz se abraçando a ela. - Como está se sentindo?Você me deixou preocupada.

- Eu acho que estou bem... - Shizuru se lembrando do que tinha acontecido pergunta. - Natsuki podia me explicar o que aconteceu na sua sala? - pede Shizuru.

- Bom...- diz Natsuki se separando de Shizuru e a olhando nos olhos. - é simples: Shizuki é nossa filha.

- Ela é nossa filha? quer dizer minha e sua? - Pergunta um pouco confusa Shizuru.

- Ela é nossa filha, nossa menina... - Diz Natsuki sorrindo.

- Nossa filha... então... - diz Shizuru com um sorriso bobo nos labios.

- Sim Shizuru, eu vou ficar com você pra sempre. - Diz Natsuki lhe sorrindo e aproximando seu rosto ao dela e se beijaram um beijo apaixonado e com muito amor, Natsuki tentou demonstrar seu amor por Shizuru assim como Shizuki aconselhou, mais Shizuru merecia ouvir essas tres palavras de sua boca:

- Eu te amo, Shizuru, perdoa essa idiota que não soube dar valor ao seu amor? - diz Natsuki percebendo que Shizuru estava prestes a chorar a abraçou forte, Shizuru a agarou com toda a força que tinha:

- Quem ama perdoa, né, Natsuki?

- Obrigado Shizuru, eu prometo nunca mais fazer você chorar novamente. - Diz Natsuki enchugando as lagrimas de Shizuru com a boca.

- Eu acho bom mesmo. - diz Shizuru dando um sorriso verdadeiramente feliz para Natsuki, antes de lhe dar outro beijo.

continua...


	7. 7  Recomeçar a Amar

Shizuki estava consentrada estudando o arquivo de Nagi, tudo sobre a vida dele estava naquela pasta detalhadamente,até então Shizuki não achou nada de anormal no arquivo,apenas um pessoa obsecada por poder, isso era normal para Shizuki, então lhe veio em mente ultima conversa que teve com Youko antes de vir para o passado:

Flashback on

Shizuki estava arrumando algumas coisas que precisaria para sua viajem ao passado, algumas roupas e o principal: sua a unica lembrança que tinha de sua familia e prometeu nunca ficar longe dela:

-Shizuki-chan, antes de você ir, eu preciso conversar com você. - diz Youko se sentando na cama de Shizuki.

- Do que se trata, Youko-san? - diz Shizuki se sentando ao seu lado.

- Bom, a primeira coisa que você tem que fazer quando chegar lá, primeiro de tudo você tem que pesquisar, e Garderoube tem um enorme acervo de arquivos desde a épocas distantes até os dias atuais, tente pesquisar sobre obsidiana, descubra tudo o que puder sobre ele, ok?E você pode se revelar apenas para as duas, porque eu nem sei o que pode acontecer se mais alguem do passado souber quem você realmente é...

- Sim Youko-san, eu entendo, - diz Shizuki colocando a mão no ombro de Youko dizendo. - deixe comigo. - disse Shizuki com determinação. Youko sorri e diz:

- Como você cresceu Shizuki-chan, ta cada vez mais parecida com elas.

- Talvez seja porque eu sou filha delas, elas são heroinas e eu não posso ficar para traz,né? - diz Shizuki com um sorriso amplo.

- Conto com você, Shizuki!

- Eu sei que o mundo todo conta, Youko-san.

Flashback off

- Bom chega de pensar e vamos agir! - disse Shizuki examinando o arquivo de Nagi.

- É Shizuru-san, felizmente foi só um susto, mais você precisa cuidar mais da sua saude,ok? - Diz Youko após ter terminado de examinar Shizuru pela ultima vez.

- Desculpe, Youko-san, prometo nunca mais desmaiar denovo. - diz Shizuru erguendo a mão direita em um tom brincalhão.

-Shizuru! Não brinque com coisa séria!poderia ter sido algo muito pior... - repreendeu Natsuki.

- Ara, Natsuki, não brigue comigo. - diz Shizuru fazendo beicinho, Natsuki sentiu seu rosto ficando mais e mais vermelho.

- Bom Shizuru-san, você está liberada. - diz Youko. Shizuru se levanta e se dirige a saida com Natsuki atras dela.

- Ha, Diretora, lembre-se, nada de esforça-la muito. - cutucou Youko piscando o olho.

- Boa noite Youko! - disse se apressando a e Natsuki estavão caminhando de mão dadas, não diziam uma palavra, apenas curtindo a presença uma da outra, até que Natsuki quebra o silencio:

- Shizuru eu tenho que ir a minha sala verificar se está tudo ok, então volte para o nosso quarto... - antes de terminar foi cortada por Shizuru.

- Ara, Nosso quarto?Então as coisas então sérias entre nós? - pergunta Shuzuru se aproximando de Natsuki como uma cobra pronta para dar um bote.

- M-Mais é claro que estão S-Shizuru... - Shizuru a agarra forte e a beija no pescoço a deixando louca. - S-Shizuru aqui não, alguem pode nos ver... - diz Natsuki tentando se controlar. - eu precisso ir a minha sala... é coisa rapida, ok?- disse isso se afastando de Shizuru. Shizuru suspirou e disse:

- Ara, não pense que vai escapar. - disse Shizuru tando um sorriso malicioso.

- E quem disse que eu quero escapar de você... - diz Natsuki dando um beijo rapido em Shizuru na boca. - Me aguarde Viola Shizuru. - apos dizer isso saiu caminhando em direção a sua com um sorriso feliz no rosto saiu caminhando ao lado contrario do de Natsuki, Shizuru chegou em frente a porta do quarto de Shizuki e bateu, e entrou:

- Shizuki-san... - parou ao ver Shizuki dormindo profundamente escorada na cama com os papeis em seu colo e com seus oculos de grau em seu rosto. - Tão Kawai! - disse baixo Shizuru para não acordar Shizuki. Num gesto de carinho, Shizuru ajeitou Shizuki na cama a cobriu e lhe deu um beijo na testa lhe dizendo:

- Boa noite, meu anjo. - Shizuru se virou e foi embora.

- Ara, Natsuki não disse qual era nosso quarto. - diz Shizuru de frente para a porta do quarto de Natsuki. Resolveu espera-la no quarto da e esperou cerca de meia hora. - Eu acho que Natsuki vai de morar. - cansou de esperar e foi tomar um banho, entrou no banheiro, ligou o chuveiro e sentiu a agua morna tocando sua pele.

Natsuki entra no seu quarto, ouve o barulho do chuveiro ligado, sorri e vai em direção ao banheiro, verifica que a porta esta encostada, a abre e entra, tira suas roupas:

- Ara Natsuki, você não é nem um pouco discreta. - Diz Shizuru abrindo a cortina do box e rindo.

- Como é que você soube que era eu? podia ser um tarado.

- Eu sabia desde quando você girou a maçaneta da porta eu soube, eu conheço você só pelo geito que caminha, o jeito que respira... Vem Natsuki. - Natsuki não podia negar aquela mão estendida, no box com Shizuru a abraçando forte, seus corpos nus assim lhe dava uma sensassão muito boa. Natsuki ergueu o rosto a olhou nos olhos e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado que acendeu o fogo da paixão nas duas:

- Vamos pra cama Shizuru...-diz Natsuki a puxando, Shizuru não podia negar aquela voz rouca, cheia de desejo. Natsuki se deitou por cima de Shizuru a beijando, Shizuru enverteu as posições mais Natsuki interteu novamente:

- Sou eu que mando agora,Shizuru. - diz lhe dando um beijo. - eu vou te mostrar como eu ti amo. - diz Natsuki voltando a beija-la.

Seria uma noite longa para as duas, muito longa...

continua...


	8. 8  Reencontrando a Pessoa Amada

Os primeiros raios de sol ja iluminavam Wind lhe prometendo mais um dia limpo e ensolarado, em Garderoube as meninas se levantavam aos poucos ja que era Sabado e não avia nessecidade de levantarem muito cedo por que não haveria aulas, aos pouquinhos Garderoube ia se levantando.

- Nat-su-ki, ja ta na hora de acordar... - dizia Shizuru ao ouvido de Natsuki.

- Mais 5 minutos... - dizia Natsuki sem abrir os olhos e se virando para o outro lado.

- Vamos , Natsuki. Está um dia lindo lá fora...

- Deixa eu dormir, Shizuru... - ela ainda não abriu os olhos, então Shizuru se levanta da cama e puxa o lençol que estava cobrindo Natsuki.

- Ara, até que não é má idéia ficar na cama com Natsuki...

- Ok,Ok, eu já acordei! - diz Natsuki pulando da cama, esfregando os olhos e se dirigindo ao banheiro.

- Ara... - diz Shizuru rindo. - Deixa eu tomar banho com você, Natsuki? - Pedi Shizuru com cara de criança que queria um doce.

- Não Shizuru, porque nós sabemos onde isso iria dar... - diz Natsuki de dentro do banheiro.

- Não entendi Natsuki... - diz Shizuru fazendo beicinho.

- Eu falei que você não deixa eu tomar banho quando você está comigo... - disse Natsuki de dentro do banheiro ja ligando o chuveiro.

- Ara, Natsuki eu não te escutei poderia repetir... - Natsuki então abre a porta do Banheiro e fala:

- Eu falei que...

- Natsuki baixou sua guarda... - diz Shizuru calando Natsuki com um beijo e entrando no banheiro.

Após terem tomado banho ( que demorou mais do que o previsto por Natsuki, graças a Shizuru.) Natsuki pediu o café da manha, após a empregada lhe trazer o café, pensou em chamar Shizuki para tomar café com elas, Natsuki bateu na porta 3 vezes para depois Shizuki abri-lá:

- Bom dia, Shizuki-chan! - diz Natsuki

- Ho... bom dia mãe. O que ouve, caiu da cama? - pergunta Shizuki esfregando os olhos.

- Não é que Shizuru não deixou eu dormir... - Natsuki corou ao pensar nisso.

- Entendo... - diz Shizuki agora completamente acordada.

- Shizuki você quer tomar café conosco? - pergunta Natsuki.

- Claro deixa eu só passar uma agua no rosto. - Shizuki foi la dentro e lavou seu rosto, escovou os dentes e foi até o quarto da diretora.

- Shizuki-chan, vem cá me dar um abraço, minha menina. - diz Shizuru abrindo os braços.

- Mãe... - Shizuki não pensou duas vezes e correu para os braços de sua mãe que fez muita falta, se agarrou a ela como se fosse a unica coisa que precisaria para viver. - Que falta que eu senti do seu abraço mãe... - Diz Shizuki se apertando mais a Shizuru, com medo que ela sumisse de sua vida denovo, ela não deixaria isso acontecer, iria mudar o futuro, o seu futuro. Chorou alguns minutos nos braços de Shizuru, Natsuki se aproximou dela tambem e a abraçou, ficaram alguns minutos assim, e em silencio, palavras eram desnessesária naquele momento, até que Shizuru quebra esse silencio:

- Vamos Tomar o café, antes que esfrie... - diz Shizuru se sentando na cadeira.

- Sim... - Diz Shizuki limpando as lagrimas com as mãos e se sentando, Natsuki se senta ao lado de Shizuru e serve seu café:

- Natsuki-Okaa-san, eu preciso pesquisar na biblioteca de Garderoube se for possivel, eu sei que aqui tem muitos arquivos antigos de muitas decadas atras... até antes de earl ser criado... eu preciso muito ter acesso a esses arquivos... - diz Shizuki olhando para Natsuki.

- Mais é claro que sim Shizuki-chan, nós vamos te ajudar nisso... - diz Natsuki apertando a mão de Shizuki.

- Ookini. - diz Shizuki rindo. Terminaram o café e se dirigiram a biblioteca de Garderoube, estavam caminhando quando Shizuru ouve alguem lhe chamar:

- Shizuru-san, fiquei sabendo que voce passou mal, como está se sentindo? - pergunta Arika se aproximando das três.

- Arika... - diz Shizuki muito baixo para ela não escutar, estava muito abalada com a presença de Meister, Shizuru percebeu isso:

- Eu estou melhor, Arika-san, foi apenas um mau estar, mais esta tudo bem. - diz Shizuru lhe dando um sorriso. Arika percebe que avia uma pessoa que ela não conhecia junto com Shizuru e Natsuki:

- Bom dia Diretora, quem é ela? - pergunta Arika curiosa. Shizuki estava muito abalada,sabia que a encontraria mais não sabia que ficaria assim ao vela,o seu primeiro e unico amor, aquela que deu sua vida por ela no seu futuro, Shizuru percebeu isso e se apressou a dizer:

- Ela é uma amiga de infãncia.

- Prazer, eu sou Yumemia Arika, prazer em conhece-la. - diz Arika estendendo a mão e lhe dando um sorriso sem exitar apertou a mão de Arika, conteve a vontade de tela nos braços:

- Eu sou... - Shizuki não podia envolver mais pessoas nisso teria que mentir seu nome. - Yumi, o prazer é meu... - diz lhe devolvendo o a mão de Arika, mais a sensação de calor da mão dela iria ficar muito tempo...

- Bom eu vou indo, vou ver a Youko-sensei e Irina-chan, até! - diz Arika saindo correndo em direção ao laboratório de Youko antes de entrar Arika deu um ultima olhada para Shizuki, ela tinha um sensação que a conhecia de algum lugar, mais de onde? Resolveu não forçar muito sua cabeça e esquecer esse sentimento... entrou no laboratorio.

- Shizuki, é ela não é? A pessoa que você ama... - pergunta Shizuru a Shizuki a tirando de seus pensamentos.

- é, mãe... é ela... - diz dando um sorriso triste. - eu tive que menti meu nome para não envolve-la nisso também... - disse caminhando com as duas até a biblioteca.

- Entendo... - disse Shizuru baixando a cabeça. - deve ser dificil pra você, ter ela tão perto, mais ,ao mesmo tempo tão longe...

- Isso é mais uma motivação para eu seguir em frente com a minha missão, mãe... - diz se dirigindo com Shizuru e Natsuki até o mausoleu de Shinzo, aonde há os arquivos mais antigos de garderoube. Chegaram lá, Natsuki abriu a porta que dava asseso a biblioteca subterranea, era um lugar sagrado para as Otomes, nem Natsuki que era a diretora não ia a esse lugar, ela apenas abriu essa exeção porque era um caso grave, ela evitava esse lugar ao maximo. Natsuki usou seu robe para ativar as informaçoes do banco de dados:

- Kruger Natsuki, 2ª coluna, diretora de Garderoube, pedindo permisão para acesso aos arquivos. - disse Natsuki. Após dizer isso uma voz respondeu:

- Acesso permitido! O que pretende pesquisar? - pergunta a voz.

- Pesquisar sobre Lord Obsidiana. - responde Natsuki.

- Aguarde enquanto faço a busca. - aguardaram alguns segundos e então apareceu um enorme tela na frente delas contendo todos os dados que Garderoube possuia sobre Obsidiana.

- Lord Obsidiana... - Shizuki lia em voz alta. - Sendo um ser estremamente poderoso com abilidades encriveis, a exatamente 500 anos atras ele tentou dominar o mundo mais foi empedido por um Hime com poderes de fogo e possuidora de um dragão enorme... - Shizuki foi lendo e chegou no ponto que ela queria. - Lord Obsidiana não consegue viver em nosso mundo com sua forma original, ele encontra um hospedeiro e fica adormecido até ter forças suficientes para viver com seu próprio corpo... - Shizuki aponta para um mapa que aparecia na grande tela. - ele foi selado nessa região... que é...

- É Artai! Então tudo se incaixa... - Diz Natsuki colocando a mão no seu queixo pensativa. - Não tem duvida, é Nagi que liberta Obsidiana. - diz Natsuki com muita certeza.

- Eu tenho que ir o mais rapido possivel para Artai. - Diz Shizuki.

- Não podemos sem uma ordem oficial, Shizuki, sem isso é impossivel entrar no pais, e alem do mais é um pais enimigo, isso poderia causar uma guerra... - Diz Shizuru.

- O mais sabio agora é esperarmos alguns dias para ver o que acontece... - Diz Natsuki.

- Vou esperar no maximo uma semana, se não ouver nenhuma movimentação irei com ordem ou sem ordem, ok? Eu não posso demorar mais de 1 mês, porque daqui um mes estarei nascendo na sua época e não pode 2 de mim viverem no mesmo tempo, entendem?

- Sim Shizuki, nós te ajudaremos no que pudermos, minha menininha... - diz Shizuru apertando as bochechas de Shizuki.

- Ai, mãe! isso dói. - diz fazendo beicinho.

- Temos que ir , passamos muito tempo aqui. - diz Natsuki.

- Vamos. - diz Shizuki pegando a mão de Shizuru e Natsuki e saindo da biblioteca de mãos dadas.

continua...


	9. 9  Shizukisensei?

- Bom Shizuki o mais sensato é esperar para ver o que acontece... e é a unica coisa a fazer nesse momento. - diz Natsuki adentrando a sua sala, ela entraram e se sentaram. - Amor, poderia fazer um cha para nós? - pede Natsuki a sai para preparar o chá e volta com ele ja preparado, serve um xicara para cada uma e se senta no sofa junto com as outras duas que ja estavam a esperando:

- Obrigado Amor. - diz Natsuki dando um pequeno beijo nos labios de Shizuru. - Shizuki-chan...

- Sim mãe? - diz Shizuki tomando um gole de seu cha.

- Eu reparei que você não tem um robe...

- Bom é porque eu não posso usar qualquer robe... se eu usar um robe comum ela não aguentará entende?

- Não. Poderia explicar, Shizuki? - pergunta confusa Natsuki.

- Eu lhe falei que eu tenho um enorme poder em dentro de mim que superava até uma otome, pois então não é qualquer gema que eu posso usar, apenas um gema muito poderosa aguentaria esse poder. - finaliza Shizuki.

- Entendo, o seu caso é pareciso com Lena Sayers, ela tambem possuia um enorme poder e apenas a Safira do ceu azul aguentou seu poder. - Diz Natsuki.

- Sim... A lendaria Safira do ceu azul... ouvi muitas historias dela, era uma grande Otome... - diz Shizuki tomando um gole de seu conversando mais um tempo até serem interrompidas por batidas na porta:

- Entre. - diz Natsuki, a porta se abre e um mulher entra:

- Desculpe diretora, eu poderia lhe falar um momento?

- Claro Yukariko-sensei. Vocês me dão lisensa... - diz Natsuki se levantando e indo em direção a mulher, Natsuki e Yukariko foram para o outro lado da sala conversar: - Do que se trata?

- Bom diretora, eu recebi um telefonema... a minha mãe esta muito doente e ela precisa muito de mim... então eu vim pedir sua permisão para poder ir ver ela. - diz Yukariko.

- Mais é claro que você pode ir ver sua mãe, sem problemas. - diz Natsuki.

- quem será meu substituto, diretora? - pergunta Yukariko. Natsuki havia esquecido disso. olhou ao redor tentando achar alguem e achou.

- Não se preocupe, eu ja achei sua substituta, pode ficar tranquila. - diz Natsuki sorrindo e olhando para Shizuki.

- Que bom assim eu fico mais tranquila. - disse Yukariko se dirigindo a porta.

- Não se preocupe Yukariko-sensei... - ela abre a porta. - desejo melhoras a sua mãe.

- Obrigado diretora, quando eu voltar eu lhe aviso.

- Ok, Yukariko-sensei, boa viajem. - disse Natsuki fechando a volta a se sentar com as duas mulheres que estavam conversando.

- É alguma coisa grave, amor? - pergunta Shizuru.

- Ela me pediu alguns dias para ir ver sua mãe que esta doente.

- E quem vai ficar no lugar dela? - perguntou Shizuru. Natsuki olhou para Shizuki e Shizuru entendeu.

- Mãe, você não entá pensando que eu posso dar aula, está? - perguntou Shizuki temerosa.

- Estou, não se preocupe é apenas dar continuidade ao trabalho da Yukariko-sensei. - diz rindo Natsuki.

- Mais eu tenho pavor de platéia, mãe. - diz Shizuki apavorada.

- Desculpe Shizuki-chan, mais você é nossa unica saida. - diz Natsuki.

- Shizuru-Oka-san... - suplica Shizuki a Shizuru com beicinho quase chorando.

- Desculpe Shizuki-chan, mais é ela que manda... - diz Shizuru tomando mais um gole de seu viu que não tinha mais jeito e se rendeu:

- Ok, então... ja que não tem outro jeito...

- Não tem com o que se preocupar Shizuki-chan... é muito tranquilo dar aula para elas e alem do mais você vai ter um passatempo... - diz Shizuru tomando mais um gole de seu chá.Natsuki se levantou e se sentou na sua poltrona na sua mesa estava analisando uns papéis. Shizuru se senta ao lado de Shizuki e fala em voz baixa para Natsuki não ouvir: - Não se preocupe Shizuki -chan, você vai se dar bem. Você tem o meu charme, as meninas vão ficar caidinhas por você, escute o que eu te digo, quando eu estudava em garderoube todas as corais ficavam loucas por mim... - Shizuru percebeu uma presença atras dela, e falou rapidamente em voz alta. - mais é claro que sua mãe era a melhor de todas!

- "Era", Shizuru? - diz Natsuki a encarando com cara de brava.

- Era... é... e sempre será a melhor de todas. - diz Shizuru pegando as mãos de Natsuki e olhando ternamente nos olhos.

- Você sempre com esse seu charme,né, Shizuru? Só imagino quantas cairam nessa sua cantada.

- Até agora só você meu amor... - diz a beijando. - minha vida... - diz lhe dando outro beijo.

- Oi! Eu estou aqui ainda,não se esqueçam disso antes que as coisas comecem a ficar quentes... - diz Shizuki se separou dos braços de Shizuru corando furiosamente.

O final de semana passou voando era segunda feira e Shizuki esta na sala da diretora conversando sobre a aulas que ela ia dar:

- Bom Shizuki-chan a matéria que você vai dar continuidade é a luta basica, era o que a Yukariko-sensei estava ensinando as corais... - Natsuki lhe entrega uns papeis. - aqui esta o que ela passou na ultima aula, você vai ter que inventar um nome Shizuki-chan...

- Pode me chamar de Yumi, mãe.

- Ok, então, Yumi-sensei. Você é a nova sensei de luta sorte filha.

- É... eu vou precissar... diz se dirigindo a saida da sala da diretora, saiu e foi para sala de aula, por aonde passava nos corredores ela ouvia comentarios sobre ela:

- ho, é ela que é a nova professora? - pergunta uma coral no pe do ouvido de sua parceira.

- Sim,sim é ela, como é bonita!

- Tão linda... - diz uma perola suspirando. Shizuki sorria para cada aluna que passava por ela soltava um suspiro. " é bem como você disse mãe!Paresse que eu herdei seu charme. " pensa Shizuki entrando na sala, entrou fechou a porta, todas as corais estavam sentadas em silencio a esperando, Shizuki coloca seu livro na mesa pega um giz e começa a escrever no quadro:

- Meu nome é Yumi, eu serei a substituda da miss Yukariko por um tempo, espero que nos demos bem por esse tempo. - Finaliza Shizuki dando um sorriso encantador, ela ouve varios suspiros e olhares apaixonados das corais. " Vai ser moleza dar aula. " pensa Shizuki sorrindo.

A manhã passou voando para Shizuki, as aulas da manha tinham acabado e ela estava arrumando suas coisas e saindo da sala,iria almoçar com suas mães, foi na sala da diretora bateu na porta e escutou " entre" e entrou.

- Shizuki-chan, como foi sua manha de aulas? - perguntou Natsuki do sofá sorrindo, Shizuru estava abraçada a ela:

- Espero não estar interrompendo nada... - diz Shizuki sorrindo.

- Ara Shizuki-chan você é tão malvada... agora que estava ficando bom... - diz Shizuru fazendo beicinho.

- S-S-Shizuru! Se comporte! - diz Natsuki ficando muito vermelha. Shizuki se aproximou do sofá e se sentou:

- Bom mãe respondendo sua pergunta, minha manhã foi ótima.- diz Shizuki sorrindo.

- Que bom Shizuki-chan... ha e mais uma coisa, eu preciso que voce de aula pratica para Arika, no castelo, você sabe que ela é uma Meister e não pode sair do lado do seu mestre, então você vai ter que ir lá. - diz Natsuki, vendo a expressão no rosto de Shizuki ela se apressa a dizer. - desculpe Shizuki, eu não tive como te livrar dessa ,a miss Maria vai cobrir essa tarde o turno de um professora que ficou doente...

- Tudo bem mãe... pode deixar comigo. - diz Shizuki dando um sorriso maroto.

- Vamos Almoçar! Eu estou morrendo de fome! - diz Shizuru se levantando, as outras se levantam e foram almoçar.

Almoçaram e logo depois do almoço Shizuki iria dar aula a Arika no castelo:

- Tome, Shi-chan... - diz Natsuki lhe dando uma chave. - você pode usar a minha moto para ir ao castelo. - Shizuki pegou as chaves e sorriu.

- Tem certeza em confiar Duran a mim mãe? Ela é uma moto muito preciosa pra você...

- é ... eu acho que ela ama mais a moto do que a mim... - diz Shizuru bebericando seu chá. Ignorando o que Shizuru falou Natsuki responde.

- Mais é claro Shi-chan... afinal você é minha filha e eu sei que vai cuidar muito bem do meu Baby...

- Eu não disse Shi-chan, ela ama mais a moto do que a mim... - diz Shizuru fazendo beicinho.

- Bom então eu vou indo... - diz Shizuki saindo pela porta e se dirigindo a garagem de garderoube, era muito grande com varios carros e uma limosinie e apenas uma moto que Shizuki reconheceu de imediato sendo de sua mãe, a moto era prateada com detralhes em azul, que se assemelhavam a um lobo, o capacete tinha um desenho de um lobo e o nome da moto gravado. Shizuki pegou o capacete o colocou, montou na moto, deu a partida e arrancou sentindo um alegria enorme, ela sempre quis dirigir a moto de sua mãe mais ela nunca deixava por que não tinha idade para dirigir, Saiu do portão de garderoube:

- Arika... - Shizuki pensa e o seu passado torna a assombra-la mais uma vez.

continua...


	10. 10  Fantasmas do Passado

No futuro de Shizuki a 5 anos atras...

O Exercito de Obsidiana tinha chegado a Republica de Ares, todos estavam lutando bravamente mais era evidente a sua derrota, Obsidiana era muito poderoso... uma das Otomes que estava lutando bravamente era Haruka Armitage, a topázio da ilha das joias, nesse dia ela se tornou uma lenda...

- Madrinha Haruka nós precissamos fugir... ele é muito poderoso. - Dizia Shizuki, nessa época tinha 15 anos, ofegante e visivelmente ferida segurando sua katana e lutando bravamente mais não tinha a força que realmente queria ter para proteger todos e principalmente as pessoas que ela amava, sua mãe era a unica que poderia liberta-lo, e sabia que era a unica com o poder suficiente para matar esse monstro, mais não podia, o seu poder está selado para sempre, ela se sentia inutil, via sua madrinha se retorcendo de dor no chão e não podia fazer nada apenas amparar Yukino, ela sentia fortes dores cada golpe que Haruka recebia ela recebia em dobro, até que não aguentou mais e desmaiou:

- Yukino! - grita Haruka se retorcendo no chão tamanha a dor que sentia, ela se levantou com muito esforço e conseguiu consentrar uma enorme quantidade de poder e matou seu oponente, foi ai que ela sentiu uma lamina atravesar seu peito, ele tinha lhe atingido direto no coração, Haruka olhou para onde estava Shizuki com Yukino nos braços, com muita dificuldade foi caminhando em direção a elas, sentiu o sangue em sua garganta e escorrendo de sua boca, Chegou até onde elas estavão e viu que Yukino estava com o mesmo ferimento:

- Eu.. sinto... muito... Yukino... - Yukino estava acordada e algumas lagrimas escapavam de seus olhos:

- Haruka... chan... - Yukino levanta sua mão tentando alcançar Haruka, ela pega a mão de Yukino e entrelaça sua mão com a dela sorrindo. Youko chega para acudir mais ja era tarde, ela não podia fazer nada, era um ferimento muito grave e so restava esperar elas morrerem, Shizuki estava em choque iria perder as pessoas que ela amava denovo, colocou Haruka e Yukino deitadas lado a lado e então deixou as lágrimas lavarem seus olhos.

- Shizuki... - Haruka se esforçava. - ... tenha coragem... - disse sorrindo, ela pode ver Shizuru e Natsuki ao lado de Shizuki, não soube dizer se era alucinação ou não... mais ela pode sentir a presença das duas: - Elas... sempre... estarão... cuidando... de você... seja... forte... - foi fechando os olhos lentamente, e seu corpo se desolvendo em pequenas particulas verdes.

- Não,não madrinha... por favor... - Youko coloca a mão no ombro de Shizuki e o aperta tentando conforta-la...

- Shizuki, nós precisamos ir... - Shizuki tinha parado de chorar e estava com um expressão de dor no rosto.

Shizuki e Youko abandonaram Ares, ou oque sobrou dele e estavam sem rumo tentando encontrar o unico lugar que poderia ser a salvação para elas: O vale negro. Era o unico lugar que Obsidiana não destruiu por ser um lugar muito estavam muito cansadas não ouve tempo para nada, Shizuki havia machucado seu braço esquerdo, não era nada grave, mais ia ficar umas semanas de molho, Shizuki percebeu que não estavam sozinhas olhou para traz e viu 4 soldados de Obsidiana que tinham as seguido, Shizuki não pensou duas vezes, sacou sua katana com o braço bom, e se projetou a fente de Youko:

- Eu não vou deixar eles te levarem também, Youko, não vou! - disse com a voz cheia de raiva e dor Shizuki, Youko ouviu um barulho familiar, olhou para traz e avistou uma luz azul se movendo em sua direção:

- Não pode ser... Arika-chan... - disse Youko, Shizuki se virou para ver Arika pousando graciosamente no chão, Shizuki sentiu como se tivesse visto um anjo a frente dela, sentiu um calor em seu peito e seu estomago congelou de uma maneira que nunca pensou que ficaria assim apenas com a presença dela :

- Youko-sensei... que bom que está viva... - disse Arika com os olhos cheio de lagrimas abraçando Youko:

- Arika, como é bom te ver, como você escapou? E a Rainha Mashiro, está bem? Aonde vocês estão? - pergunta Youko.

- Desculpa, mais eu acho que não é hora para isso... - Shizuki aponta sua katana para os soldados de Obsidiana e diz. - temos companhia, e lhes asseguro que não é boa. - diz Shizuki.

- Shizuki-chan... é você? Mais como você cresceu! - diz Arika aproximando de Shizuki e passando a mão nos cabelos dela.

- Para com isso Formiga! Eu não sou mais uma criança! - Diz Shizuki virando a cara brava. - e alem do mais nós precissamos lutar com eles. - diz Shizuki olhando para os Soldados, ela ia atacalos quando Arika a impediu:

- Deixe comigo, Shi-chan. - Shizuki apos ouvir seu apelido lembrou imediatamente se suas mães, elas a chamavam assim, deu um sorriso triste. - Você ja lutou demais. - disse Arika dando um sorriso caloroso para Shizuki que sentiu seu rosto corar e seu coração disparar. Arika estava com a trasformação da Safira do ceu azul, então invocou a sua arma mais poderosa:

- Akatsuki! - chamou estendendo a mão para o ceu e aparando sua arma, uma enorme espada, os soldados não se intimidaram e foram pra cima de Arika ela consentrou uma grande quantidade de energia em sua espada e os atacou, após um clarão e um estrondo, Shizuki pode ver quatro corpos no chão sem vida e Arika sorrindo docemente para ela, retribuiu o sorriso, Arika se aproximou delas e disse:

- Eu , Mashiro-chan e alguns sobreviventes estamos no Vale negro, vocês podem se juntar a nós... - Shizuki olhou para Arika com tanta admiração e amor que pode concluir: ela estava perdidamente apaixonada pela Meister.

Tinha passado 5 meses após o ataque a Ares, Shizuki e Youko estavam no Vale Negro, se sentiam seguras nesse local, o braço se Shizuki estava completamente curado e Arika tinha se tornado uma pessoa muito especial para ela, e sabia que era amor. A amava muito mais não tinha coragem de falar. Shizuki chegou na sala de reunioes aonde averia uma, todos mais influentes do vale negro estavam, ela entrou na sala e viu, Arika , Midori e Asward, Mai, Mikoto, Mashiro e Youko. Ja estava lhe esperando, viu o unico lugar vaziu na mesa, ao lado de Arika, foi até la e se sentou, Midori se levantou e começou a falar:

- Bom essa é apenas uma reunião de rotina e... - Midori ouve as portas escancararem e um homem adentrar ofegante. - O que houve? - pergunta Midori ao homem, ele toma folego e fala de uma só vez:

- Ha soldados se aproximando do vale... - disse o homem, Shizuki então se levanta e diz:

- Eu irei dete-los! - disse com toda coragem que tinha Shizuki, Arika se levantou e disse:

- Você não pode enfrentar eles sozinha, Shi-chan.

- Eu não tenho medo de morrer, Arika!

- Mais eu tenho... - Arika abaixa a cabeça e fica corada. - medo de você morrer...

- Você tem coragem, Shizuki. Eu adimiro isso. Mais Arika tem razão você não deve ir sozinha, você vai com Mai e não podem chegar muito perto do vale, vocês sabem que ele é protegido por um campo invisivel, mais é apenas aos olhos, se eles chegarem muito perto, Obsidiana descubrira e sera nosso fim.

- Está bem chefe. - disse Shizuki ainda tentando intender as palavras de Arika, " será possivel que ela sinta a mesma coisa... não pode ser... " pensava Shizuki se dirigindo a seu quarto para pegar sua katana, pegou e se dirigiu a onde Mai e Arika a estavam esperando e se dirijiram aonde os soldados estava os localizaram e foram ao encontro deles, Shizuki olhou para uma figura de uma mulher, aparentava ter amesma idade que ela tinha cabelos azuis-escuro e intensos olhos verdes, Shizuki chegou mais perto para se certificar que não era uma ilusão:

- Mãe... - disse num sussuro Shizuki, Mai que estava atras de Shizuki foi se aproximando, não acreditando no que seus olhos estavam vendo:

- Natsuki...

- Bom, eu acho que vocês me conhecem mais mesmo assim deixa eu me apresentar, eu sou Natsuki... Natsuki Kuga, sou umas das Himes de lord Obsidiana, e esse... - ela aponta para o lobo mecanizado ao lado dela. - é Duran. - disse com um sorriso diabólico, as três estavam em choque, principalmente Shizuki, essa mulher se assemelhava muito a sua mãe falecida a 5 anos atrás... mais a semelhança ficou apenas na aparencia, ela sentiu um odio e uma maldade enorme vindo dessa mulher com certeza ela era o oposto de sua mãe. - Agora que eu ja me apresentei... - disse tando mais um sorriso diabolico. - agora chegou o fim de vocês, vão! - disse Natsuki mandando os soldados atacarem as tres:

- Arika e Shizuki vocês ficam com eles enquanto eu cuido dela. - mandou Mai atacando Natsuki, esta ordenou sua criança a atirar em Mai que se defendeu como pode dos disparos, Natsuki tambem atirava contra ela com ssua armas em punho, Mai pensou que ela tinha uma mira muito boa por que todos os tiros estavam direcionados a sua cabeça, tentou uma aproximação mais a criança lhe atacou não deixando se aproximar de seu mestre,com muita dificuldade Mai deixou o lobo inconsiente no chão, Natsuki não tinha saida tinha que lutar corpo a corpo com um oponente que era visivelmente mais forte, ela então viu Shizuki derrotando seu ultimo homem, ela mirou sua arma nela dizendo:

- Se eu morrer, pelo menos irei levar uma da vocês junto comigo... - disse atirando em direção a Shizuki, Mai ficou em panico:

- Cuidado Shizuki! - Shizuki apenas sentiu Arika se atirando em cima dela:

- Arika... não,não... outra vez, não... - dizia em prantos Shizuki segurando o corpo ferido de Arika que avia um orificio no seu peito do lado esquerdo, a bala perfurou seu coração.

- Shi...chan... - Arika a toca no rosto e diz. - ... eu ...te...amo... - compartilharam um beijo antes de Arika dar o ultimo suspiro e se desentregrar em varias particulas verdes. Shizuki não consegui chorar, a sua ira por aquela mulher que lhe tirou a pessoa que ela amava lhe secou suas lagrimas, Shizuki se levantou e foi em direção a Natsuki que estava rindo de toda a cena:

- Mais como você é patética... e ela morreu como uma idiota, se ela tivesse pensado nela mesma e não nos outros ela tinha levado um vida mais longa... - Natsuki sentiu o sangue em sua garganta a engasgando e uma lamina atravessando seu coração. - mas...como... - tentou dizer Natsuki arregalando os olhos.

- Eu vou calar essa sua boca maldita de um vez por todas! - disse aprofundando mais a lamina:

- Aaaiiiiiiiiiii ! Maldita! - dizia Natsuki se retorcendo de dor, Shizuki retira a katana de Natsuki que a faz cair deitada no chão e morrendo quase que instantaneamente, Shizuki começa a caminhar e sente a chuva lhe molhando aos pouco, ela cai de joelhos e começa a chorar:

- Arika... eu tambem te amo... - sussura Shizuki, ela olha para o ceu escuro e grita. - ARIKAAAAAAA!

Shizuki no passado atualmente

Ela chegou no palacio pensando em como tinha se apaixonado por Arika, adentrou ao portão do palacio apos ter se identificado estacionou a moto de sua mãe, tinha estacionado quando ouviu um voz que jamais iria esquecer:

- Yumi-san... - disse Arika dando um sorriso alegre a Shizuki que sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida,com apenas uma palavra dela.

continua...


	11. 11  É Amor?

- Yumi-san, o que faz por aqui? Eu estava esperando Miss Maria para me dar aula...

- É para isso mesmo que eu estou aqui, hoje vou te dar aula no lugar de Miss Maria, ela teve que cubrir outra professora que ficou doente... - explica Shizuki.

- Então Yumi-san é sensei... - diz Arika animada.

- Pois é... - diz sem jeito Shizuki tentando não olhar diretamente para Arika, ela podia perceber algo.

- E essa moto, é sua Yumi-san? - diz Arika se aproximando da moto.

- Não, ela é da mi... - quase escapou que ela era de sua mãe. - ela é da Diretora, ela me emprestou. - disse Shizuki se recompondo.

- Eu não sabia que a Diretora tinha uma moto. Ela é muito bonita. - Arika chega mais perto da moto e passa a mão nela. - Yumi-san, você me leva para dar uma volta depois, por favor! - pediu Arika fazendo cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança, Shizuki cora com a expreção de Arika " tão, linda!" pensava Shizuki, ela não tinha como dizer não ao seu anjo.

- C-claro! Depois da aula eu levo você para dar um passeio. - disse Shizuki abriu o sorriso mais lindo do mundo e disse.

- Obrigado Yumi-san!Agora vamos! - disse Arika pegando na mão de Shizuki e a "arrastando" para dentro do castelo, foram caminhando e chegarão no patio do castelo era enorme:

- Bom, Arika, acho que você deveria trocar de roupa, ja que vamos ter aula pratica. - disse Shizuki.

- A sim eu me esqueci... - disse batendo a mão na testa. - eu ja volto Yumi-san. - disse Arika saindo correndo em direção as enormes portas do castelo e desaparecendo por elas, Shizuki riu do jeito unico de sua amada e deixou escapar um suspiro. Não demorou mais de 5 minutos e Arika estava de volta com Aoi segurando uma gata, Arika usava o uniforme esportivo de Garderoube, elas se aproximaram de onde estava Shizuki:

- Você é rapida heim! - diz Shizuki lhe dando um sorriso, Arika apenas sorriu e apresentou Aoi.

- Yumi-san, essa é Aoi-san.

- Muito prazer Yumi-san. - diz Aoi largando a gata e estendendo a mão a Shizuki, esta pega a mão de Aoi e a beija dizendo:

- O prazer é meu, Aoi-san. - disse lhe dando um sorriso encantador que fez Aoi corar, Arika após ver essa cena sentiu uma sensassão que não gostou nada, mais não soube o que era:

- *Cof, *Cof... - fingia uma tosse Arika. - vamos começar Yumi-san. - diz Arika sorrindo e tentando esconder esse sentimento novo em seu coração.

- Muito bem Arika... - disse Shizuki retirando seu casaco e entregando a Aoi. - poderia segura-lo para mim Aoi-san? - Aoi apenas a cenou afirmando. - Obrigado. - Elas se espantaram com a quantidade de cicatrizes nos braços de Shizuki, lembranças da guerra contra percebeu que elas estavão olhando e disse sorrindo:

- São apenas marcas do meu passado, cada cicatriz tem uma lembrança ruim, mais não se preocupem. - disse Shizuki forçando um sorriso, Shizuki sabia que suas feridas em seu corpo se curam, mais as em seu coração ainda estão sangrando. - Bom Arika, com eu estava lhe dizendo... - Shizuki começou a explicar o que ela iria lhe ensinar, mais Arika parecia estar mergulhada em seus pensamentos.

" Nossa! Yumi-san deve ter sofrido muito, olha aquelas cicatrizes, parece que ela lutou em uma guerra!Mais ela é tão linda, a voz dela é perfeita, se eu pudesse ficaria a ouvindo para sempre, e seu sorriso não é comparado a nada do que eu vi até hoje, é perfeito!" - Arika começa a corar e sente seu coração batendo mais rapido. " que sentimento é esse? é mais forte e intenso do que eu senti por Sergey"

- Está tudo bem, Arika? - pergunta Shizuki se preocupando com a coloração de Arika.

- S-s-sim, Y-yumi-san, não se preocupe! - disse gaguejando Arika.

- Ok, então. Você entendeu o que eu lhe expliquei? - pergunta Shizuki cruzando os braços e a encarando.

- Sim sim! - Arika não tinha ouvido uma só palavra de Shizuki, estava ocupada a admirando.

- Está bem, então vamos começar... - disse Shizuki se preparando. Treinaram luta corpo a corpo ate quando perceberam que o sol estava se pondo e Shizuki resolveu dar a aula de hoje por encerrada.

- Por hoje é só Formiga-chan... - diz Shizuki passando a mão na cabeça de Arika e sorrindo.

- Mou... não me chame assim, Yumi-san! - diz Arika fazendo beicinho.

- Ara, mais você se parece com uma, - disse Shizuki pegando seu casaco e o colocando. - Você ainda quer dar aquele passeio, ainda da tempo até escurecer... - disse Shizuki pegando sua katana que estava junto com seu casaco.

- sim,só deixa eu tomar um banho rápido ok? eu ja volto! - disse Arika saindo correndo mais depressa que um raio, Shizuki chegou na moto e não esperou nem 7 minutos e Arika estava pronta, ela estava com os cabelos molhados soltos e usava uma roupa usual, uma calça dins e uma blusa de mangas curtas, Shizuki congelou com aquela visão, com certeza ela superava até uma Deusa com tamanha beleza, era isso que Shizuki achava, pegou um capacete de reposição que estava no compartimento da moto e se adimirou com o desenho dele: era um capacete roxo com uma cobra da mesma cor desenhada, e estava escrito Kiyohime nele, passou um sorriso rapido nos labios de Shizuki, " esse capacete só pode ser da Shizuru - Okaasan" pensa, o entregou a Arika ela o colocou e Shizuki colocou o seu as duas montaram na moto, Arika sentiu seu corpo tremer com o contato a Shizuki, esta percebeu mais não disse nada e partiram. Shizuki a levou para ver o por do sol, ela subiu em um penhasco que dava para ver Wind toda de la de cima:

- É lindo, Yumi-san! - dizia Arika tirando o capacete.

- Eu sei. - ficaram adimirando o por do sol até que começou a aparecer as estrelas e o ar da noite fez Arika tremer. - Toma... - diz Shizuki tirando seu casaco e colocando por cima do ombro de Arika, esta a olhou nos olhos e Shizuki retribuiu o olhar, ficar algum tempo assim, então Shizuki saiu de seu transe e falou: - Vamos! Esta ficando tarde. - disse se dirigindo a moto.

- Sim... - colocaram os capacetes e voltaram pra casa sem dizer uma palavra, Shizuki chegou no castelo e deixou Arika no portão o guarda abriu para ela entrar:

- Bom, obrigado pelo passeio, Yumi-san. - diz Arika lhe entregando o capacete, Shizuki o pega e diz:

-O prazer foi meu Arika... - Shizuki tinha tirado seu capacete para conversar com Arika, esta num impulso lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, lhe disse um "boa noite" apressado e saiu correndo sem olhar para traz, Shizuki estava pasma com a ação da Arika ela passa a mão onde alguns segundo atras Arika tinha lhe dado um beijo e um sorriso bobo enfeita seu rosto:

- Boa noite, meu amor. - sussurra para ela mesma Shizuki, coloca seu capacete e volta para garderoube.

Arika estava em seu quarto corada de seus pés a cabeça, não acreditava ainda que tinha feito aquilo, ter dado um beijo em Yumi, estava tentando aquietar seu coração ,e colocar seus sentimentos em ordem.

-VoVó, porque não me disse que isso doia tanto... - dizia Arika colocando a mão em seu coração tentando diminuir a dor que sentia, Arika olha para o lado na cama e vê o casaco de Shizuki: - Eu me esqueci de lhe entregar... - diz Arika forçando um sorriso e enchucando as lagrimas que surgiam em seu rosto, foi até la pegou o casaco o cheirou sentindo o perfume de Shizuki: - Ela cheira tão bem... - ela abraçou o casaco se deitou em sua cama e dormiu abraçada ao casaco, foi a unica coisa naquele momento que conseguiu aquietar seu coração.

continua...


	12. 12  Deus da Destruição

No dia seguinte, Shizuki estava dando aula para as corais, passou voando as aulas da manhã e estava prestes a começar as aulas da tarde, estava saindo do escritório de sua mãe, quando é abordada por Arika segurando o seu casaco:

- Yumi-san, eu só vim lhe devolver seu casaco... - diz Arika entregando o casaco a Shizuki e sem querer "querendo", ela pega em sua mão, Shizuki percebe um certo nervosismo por parte de Arika e pergunta:

- A alguma coisa errada, Arika? - pergunta com um tom preocupado, Arika a olha nos olhos e tenta esconder seus sentimentos a Shizuki:

- N-não, Yumi-san. Esta tudo bem. - diz forçando um sorriso Arika.

- Tem certeza? - insiste Shizuki olhando para Arika com carinho, ela notando o olhar de Shizuki cora.

- H-hai. - disse apressada. Shizuki sorri para ela e diz:

- Bom Arika eu tenho que ir, minhas alunas estão me esperando... - Shizuki olha Arika nos olhos ainda sorrindo, se aproxima lentamente dela, ficaram poucos centimetros de distância, Arika estava congelada, não movia um dedo sequer, Shizuki colocou sua mão na bochecha de Arika e trouxe seu rosto mais perto, Arika ainda não se movia, então Shizuki deu um pequeno beijo na testa de Arika, ainda sorrindo disse:

- Estou devolvendo o beijo de ontem... - Shizuki se virou e saiu caminhando dizendo.- Até mais, Formiga-chan... - e desapareceu entrando em umas das portas, Arika só despertou de seu transe quando sentiu um liquido quente e familiar escorrendo de seu rosto passou a mão secando as lagrimas que surgiam, com um pequeno sorriso diz:

- Mou... ela ainda continua a me chamar assim... - deu um daqueles sorrisos iluminados. - baka... - e saiu correndo voltando para o castelo.

Naquele momento em Artai...

- É aqui! - dizia Nagi com um mapa na mão olhando para uma caverna nos subterrâneo se sua castelo.

- E quem diria que estaria bem de baixo de seu nariz! - diz sorrindo Tomoe Marguerite. - E agora como vamos libertalo?

- Pelo que eu li em meus livros, ele precissa de alguem para morar, ele não pode viver em seu proprio corpo em nosso mundo, e apenas o escolhido que conseguira abrir essa caverna... - Nagi se aproxima da pedra que estava bloqueando a passagem a caverna e coloca sua mão sobre a rocha, ele sente algo estranho e a pedra começa a se mover lentamente:

- C-como você fez isso? - pergunta assustada Tomoe, Nagi a olha e ela sente que esse que estava em sua frente não era Nagi era outra pessoa muito diferente, muito mais maléfica, Obsidiana ja estava no corpo de Nagi.

- Simples, EU SOU O RECIPIENTE DO DEUS DA DESTRUIÇÃO, TODOS IRÃO SE CURVAR DE ANTE DE MIM E AQUELES QUE NEGAREM IRÃO PAGAR COM A PROPRIA VIDA HAHAHAHAHAHA...

- temos que ter um exercito para isso e nós não temos... - dizia Tomoe.

- Ainda não temos! é só uma questão de tempo... mais enquanto isso iremos agir! vamos começar dominando Garderoube e isso eu deixarei com você Tomoe, e estou curioso de como você ira agir. - diz Nagi. Tomoe sorri e diz:

- Isso é simples para mim lord Obsidiana... - diz se curvando em frente a Nagi ele apenas sorri e diz:

- Sirva a meu lado e serás recopensada, me traia e serás destruida...

- Sim Lord. Eu irei conquistar Garderoube com a ajuda de uma das Otomes mais poderosas... - ela olha Nagi nos olhos e sorrindo diz. - com uma técnica que eu aprendi irei controlar a Ametista do Sorriso Fascinante...

- Viola... Shizuru... - diz Nagi sorrindo

- Ela ira fazer tudo o que eu ordenar inclusive tomar Garderoube para nóis.

- Muito bem Tomoe, você pode partir agora mesmo para Wind em cerca de 4 dias você estará lá, agora vá! - ordenou Nagi.

- Sim meu Lord. - e se retirou com um sorriso no rosto Tomoe ainda era perdidamente apaixonada pela Meister e iria te-la outra vez nem que seja a força.

- Nagi de Artai... - dizia uma voz sinistra com Nagi que respondeu.

- Sim meu Lord?

- Eu irei ficar em seu corpo até que eu possa viver com o meu proprio...

- Vai ser uma honra lhe abrigar mestre.

- Eu tenho uma divida de gratidão com você, irei lhe dar um pouco de meu poder para usa-lo.

- Obrigado Mestre.

- Mais alguns dias estarei me fortalecendo um pouco mais é nessesário 10 anos para eu conseguir viver em seu mundo com meu proprio corpo, mais alguns dias e conseguirei libertar minha Himes, princesas que iram lutar ao meu lado a minha causa.

- Como desejar mestre.

O resto da semana havia passado rapido para Shizuki, tinha completado 1 semana e nada de Nagi agir, era Sabádo e ela e Natsuki estavam tomando um chá e conversando:

- Mãe eu irei amanhã para Artai! Não posso mais esperar, eu tenho uma missão a cumprir... - disse a Natsuki colocando sua xicara de chá em cima da mesa.

- Eu entendo Shi-chan... - diz tomando um gole de seu chá, Natsuki. - mais tem certeza que quer ir sozinha?

- Sim mãe. Isso só eu posso resolver, não se preocupe...

- Há... ja ia me esquecendo, Yukariko-sensei acabou de voltar de viagem então você está dispensada de suas aulas. - Shizuki solta um suspiro e diz:

- Graças a Shinzo-Sama, bom vou prepara minhas coisas, amanhã quero sair muito cedo... - se levantou e saiu caminhando:

- Shi-chan, você não viu Shizuru por ai? - Shizuki parou e olhou para sua mãe e disse:

- Não mãe. Não vi Shizuru-Okaasan.

- Ok Shi-chan, Arigatou. - após Shizuki ter ido Natsuki fica olhando pela janela solta um suspiro e diz:

- Onde você se meteu, Shizuru...

Shizuru estava nos arredores de Gardeoube encostada em uma arvore, estava pensando se Natsuki iria aceitar seu pedido de casamento, nos ultimos dias ela só pensava nisso, as duas se amavam por que não se casar? ficou pensando em como iria lhe pedir em casamento quando ouve uma voz familiar atraz dela:

- Shizuru-onesama... - Shizuru se virou para ver que era o dono da voz e se surpreendeu:

- Tomoe, oque você está fazendo aqui? - pergunta sem entender Shizuru. Tomoe foi se aproximando com um sorriso sensual em seu labios e disse:

- Eu estava com saudades... - tentou abraçar Shizuru que desviou o abraço.

- Foi apenas uma aventura que tivemos Tomoe, não significou nada para mim, então eu peço, vai eu estou com Natsuki e eu a amo muito e ela me ama de volta. - Tomoe fingia estar magoada.

- Tudo bem, mais eu ainda te amo muito minha onesama... - foi se aproximando de Shizuru que não recuou dessa vez. - mais antes de ir embora, eu posso te dar um abraço?

- B-bem, não sei...

- Só um abraço, onessama e prometo nunca mais te perturbar novamente... -pediu Tomoe fingindo estar chorando.

- Ok,ok, não chore...- Shizuru foi até ela e a abraçou se separaram e Tomoe colocou um colar em Shizuru:

- O que é isso Tomoe? - diz Shizuru olhando para o colar.

- É apenas um presente... - Tomoe tira um colar que estava em seu pescoço identico ao de Shizuru, e pega uma faca, cortando sua propria mão, com o a mão sangrando pega o colar de Shizuru dizendo:

- para você nunca se separar de mim minha onessama... - a joia derrepente estava absorvendo o sangue e se tornou vermelha,:

- O.. que... esta...acontecendo comigo... Tomoe... - Shizuru sentia uma dor terrivel em seu peito, parecia que seu coração estava prestes a explodir.

- Calma onessama vai ficar tudo bem... - disse Tomoe pegando a mão de Shizuru e fazendo um pequeno ferimento e colocando sua joia ao contato com o sangue que tambem foi absorvido por aquela estranha joia, Shizuru sentiu a dor sessar mais não conseguia se mexer, não consegui nem expresar emoçoes era como se ela não fosse mais dona de seu proprio corpo. - Agora você é minha onessama... levante-se. - ordenou Tomoe e Shizuru se levantou, o brilho de seus olhos avia sumido, ela agora era apenas uma marionete sem vontade propria. - Shizuru - onessama, me beije... - ordenou Tomoe e Shizuru o fez não tinha como lutar contra isso ja q não era mais dona de seu proprio corpo, mais seus pensamentos e seu coração foram as unicas coisas que Tomoe não conseguiria controlar e nem ter para si, porque ja tinha dona e a dona era Natsuki, pensou no amor de sua vida enquando beijava Tomoe.

continua...


	13. 13  Lutando com a Pessoa Amada

Natsuki andava de um lado para outro em sua sala, com uma expresão de preocupada no rosto:

- Shizuru nunca foi de sumir assim... sem dizer aonde ia...

- Calma mãe, ela deve estar bem, Shizuru-Okasan sabe se cuidar... - diz Shizuki se aproximando de Natsuki ecolocando a mãe no seu ombro.

- Eu sei Shi-chan, mais... - Natsuki leva sua mão em direção ao seu lado esquerdo do peito. - ... eu tenho um presentimento ruim... eu sinto que alguma coisa de ruim vai acontecer a Shizuru... eu posso sentir... - diz com os olhos cheios de agua Natsuki, Shizuki a abraça forte e diz:

- Isso pode ser apenas coisa de sua cabeça, mãe. Você quer que eu va procura-lá? - pergunta Shizuki a olhando nos olhos.

- Não ha nessecidade eu vou mandar Nao procura-la... - Natsuki ouve batidas na porta. - entre. - diz Natsuki para a pessoa entrando em sua sala.

- Me chamou Kruger? - pergunta Nao a diretora com pouco interesse.

- Nao eu precisso que você tente encontrar Shizuru para mim... - o telefone toca e Natsuki atende. - Natsuki falando. - Youko fala do outro lado da linha.

- Diretora, ha uma atividade do GEM de Viola-san nas aproximidades da escola... - disse Youko. - talvez ela esteja em apuros, mas...

- Mas o que Youko? - pergunta nervosa Natsuki.

- A apenas o GEM dela ativo, e mais nenhuma outra atividade suspeita...

- Mas Shizuru não ia ativar seu mando para nada...

- Eu sei diretora, ela deve ter um motivo para isso...

- Obrigado por me informar, Youko. - e Natsuki acabou a ligação com expressão de mais preocupação. Shizuki olha pela janela e avista uma figura familiar pousando no patio de Garderoube e se dirigindo a escola com outra figura desconhecida.

- ...Acho que não averá nessecidade de Nao-san sair a procura de Shizuru-san, diretora... - diz Shizuki apontando para Shizuru subindo as escadas de Garderoube com outra mulher a seu lado, as três sairam correndo encontrar Shizuru, chegaram aonde Shizuru estava, Natsuki estranhou a presença de Tomoe Marguerite e falou:

- O que você esta fazendo aqui, Tomoe? Você foi banida de Wind por ter se aliado a Nagi.

- Isso é geito de me receber diretora? Pensei que eu iria ter um recepção mais calorosa...

- Deixe de ser sinica, Tomoe e responda, o que veio fazer aqui? - Diz Natsuki mostrando impaciencia, Shizuki e Nao estavam atraz dela só observando.

- Vim pegar o que é meu... - Tomoe da um pequeno beijo nos labios de Shizuru. - a minha onessama. - diz Tomoe,Natsuki não entendia o que estava acontecendo:

- Shizuru... - algumas lagrimas estavam escapando de seus olhos. - o que significa isso? - não obteve resposta de Shizuru. - Me responda Shizuru! - gritava Natsuki, mais Shizuru parecia uma estatua, não expressava emoçoes.

- hahahaha... - gargalhava Tomoe. - não seja ridicula, diretora, ela agora é minha, e Garderoube tambem vai ser, vá! - ordenou Tomoe a Shizuru que lentamente caminhou em direção a Natsuki com sua arma em punho:

- Shizuru meu amor... - tentava tem alguma resposta de Shizuru mais nada. - você sempre disse que me amava, amor para com isso... - Shizuru tinha parado na frente de Natsuki sem esboçar um reação sequer. - eu te amo... - diz Natsuki colocando a mão no rosto de Shizuru.

- Mate-a! - ordena Tomoe a Shizuru, antes de Shizuru levantar sua arma para Natsuki, esta, sente Shizuki se projetando a frente dela e chocando sua katana com a arma de Shizuru a parando:

- Diretora, você não percebeu ainda, Shizuru esta sendo controlada... - diz Shizuki se esforçando em segurar Shizuru, Nao tinha se materiarizado e estava pronta para lutar se precisasse.

- Essa garota é esperta... - diz Tomoe rindo. - mais infelizmente para vocês isso é uma coisa que não pode ser parada a não ser que vocês a...

- Nós nunca fariamos isso! - grita Shizuki se esforçando mais para tentar parar Shizuru , mais esta, era muito forte para ela, então chamou Nao, ela ia ajudar Shizuki quando foi impedida por Natsuki:

- Não! Essa luta é minha, só eu posso salvar Shizuru disso. - disse Natsuki colocando a mão em sua orelha esquerda e afastando seus cabelos, dizendo: - MATERIALIZAR!.

- Natsuki... - susurrava Shizuki.

- Deixe comigo, eu vou salva-la. - diz dando um sorriso para tranquilizar Shizuki, esta se afastou de Shizuru e se distanciou das duas com um olhar preocupado, ela sabia que Natsuki nunca ganhou de Shizuru em batalhas, e isso estava a deixando preocupada, mais resolveu confiar em sua mãe, ela sabia o que estava fazendo:

- vamos acabar logo com isso... mate-a! - ordenou Tomoe mais uma vez e Shizuru partiu para cima de Natsuki que a agarrou e a levou para o ar seria mais seguro para a escola se lutassem longe dela, a luta durou mais ou menos 45 minutos, Shizuki não conseguia acompanhar os movimentos que eram muito rapidos, olhou Natsuki caindo como uma pedra, sem pensar duas vezes, Nao voou até ela a segurando e a levando para onde estava Shizuki:

- Não... - sussurava Shizuki vendo o estado que estava Natsuki, com varios ferimentos em seu corpo, mas o mais grave em sua barriga era um corte profundo, se não fosse cuidado o mais rapido possivel, poderia ser pousou a uma distancia segura delas e veio se aproximando lentamente:

- Eu não terminei ainda... - Natsuki sente o sangue a engasgando e o gospe, se levanta com muita dificuldade. Nao não podia suportar aquela situação e diz:

- Eu vou lutar! Não faz sentido você morrer Kruger! você é a diretora... - antes de terminar Natsuki com dificuldade fala:

- ... por isso mesmo... por ser a diretora... é meu dever proteger a escola...e salvar a pessoa que eu amo... nem que isso signifique... - fala Natsuki com dificuldade forçando um sorriso. Nao apenas acena com a cabeça, ela entendia o que Natsuki estava dizendo, se juntou a Shizuki. Shizuru foi se aproximando de Natsuki, esta estava de em pé com muita dificuldade de permanecer assim.

- Acabe logo com isso! - ordenou Tomoe, Shizuru levandou sua arma e atingiu Natsuki no ombro direito o rasgando, a fazendo gritar de dor, " o que essa idiota está fazendo? porque não se defendeu?" pensava Nao. Natsuki agarra a arma de Shizuru a segurando firme:

- Você...- Natsuki dizia a Tomoe. - pode ter o corpo dela... mais nunca... vai ter o coração... e o amor dela... por que... - diz com um sorriso no rosto. - eles pertencem... a mim, e isso você... jamais podera ... controlar... - Natsuki agarra o pescoço de Shizuru, antes de a beijar sussurra: - Eu... te ... amo... - sela seus labios. Tomoe sente o seu colar se quebrando em varios pedaços:

- Mais... com isso é possivel... - dizia sem acreditar Tomoe.

- é simples, elas em o que você nunca terá, Tomoe, amor! - Dizia Nao atraz de Tomoe a agarrando par não escapar. Shizuru começa a acordar de seu transe, sente alguem lhe beijando e reconheceu esse beijo, mais tinha um gosto diferente, um gosto de ferro, a joia q estava usando desapareceu, o brilho em seus olhos estava voltando, Natsuki se separou de Shizuru, mais não tinha mais forças, só não caiu no chão porque Shizuru a segurou firme, ela tinha lagrimas nos olhos, em toda a batalha ela estava conciente de seus atos:

- Me perdoa meu amor... me perdoa... - abraça Natsuki chorando muito, Natsuki com a voz fraca responde:

- Baka... não faça isso denovo... - disse antes de se desmaterializa e desmaiar, avia perdido muito sangue, Shizuru a pegou no colo e a levou correndo até Youko, chegou ao consultorio a colocou na cama, Youko o mais rapido possivel fez o procedimento padrão para esse tipo de ferimento:

- Viola-san, eu peço que saia, eu precisso fazer alguns exames... - pediu séria Youko.

- é muito grave Youko? - perguntou aflita Shizuru.

- Eu não posso dizer nada ainda... ela esta muito ferida... eu preciso trabalhar sozinha shizuru-san, então por favor... - diz Youko indicando a porta a Shizuru antes de sair ela deu uma ultima olhada em Natsuki, e saiu, fechou a porta atraz de si, mais não ia arredar o pé até ter noticias de Natsuki, Shizuru tinha se desmaterializado, estava escorada na parede, então o peso da culpa veio e não aguentou e chorou, chorou muito, ela sentiu braços calorosos a envolvendo num abraço, não precisou ver quem era para sabe que era Shizuki:

- Eu... eu, não queria, Shizuki! eu a amo tanto... eu jamais machucaria Natsuki... - dizia Shizuru entre soluços.

- Eus ei mãe. Não foi sua culpa... ela vai ficar bem! Ela é uma mulher forte, ira superar. - dizia Shizuki tentando tirar um pouco do peso da culpa das costas de Shizuru, esperaram mais ouu menos umas duas horas até que aporta da sala se abriu e Youko lhes disse:

- ... A Diretora está...

- Não pode ser... - dizia Shizuru derramando mais lagrimas e sentindo com se sua alma estava sendo arrancada de seu corpo. - ela está...

continua...


	14. 14  Culpa

- ... a diretora está ... - começa Youko mais é interrompida por Shizuki.

- Não me diga que ela... - tenta dizer com a voz embargada e se formando lagrimas em seus olhos.

- Bom... ela com certeza é uma mulher muito forte... se fosse outra pessoa com seus ferimentos não tinha resistido... - disse Youko colocando as mão nos bolsos de seu jaleco.

- Então... ela está bem, Youko? - pergunta Shizuru limpando suas lagrimas que surgiam.

- Agora, sim. Eu tive que implantar mais nanomaquinas nela... foi o que a salvou... e claro a imensa vontade de viver também, eenquanto eu estava implantando as namomaquinas nela, ela não parava de chamar você, Shizuru-san... - Shizuru solta um ssorriso aliviado. - ela está em coma induzido, ficará alguns dias assim até as nanomaquinas fazerem seu trabalho. - terminou Youko.

- Eu posso ve-lá, Youko? - pergunta Shizuru a Youko ela tinha que ver com seus proprios olhos que Natsuki está bem, Youko soltou um suspiro antes de responder:

- OK, mais apenas alguns minutos. - disse Youko abrindo mais a porta para Shizuru entrou viu Natsuki deitada na cama toda enfaixada e não pode controlar o aperto no seu peito ao ver essa cena, chegou mais perto da cama, com cuidado pegou na mão de Natsuki:

- O que foi ... que eu fiz... - diz ja derramando lagrimas Shizuru, Youko percebeu que não era nessesaria ali e se retirou. - ... me perdoa... Natsuki... me perdoa... meu amor... - soluçava Shizuru encima do corpo inconciente de Natsuki. Não soube dizer quanto tempo ficou assim, ouvindo as batidas, fracas mais presentes, do coração de Natsuki, mais nesse tempo se acalmou mais e viu Youko se aproximando.

- Você precisa ir, Shizuru-san, não se preocupe, ela vai ficar bem. - disse Youko lhe sorrindo e colocando a mão em seu ombro, Shizuru apenas sorriu, antes de sair ela deu um pequeno beijo nos labios de Natsuki e saiu pela porta:

- Shi-chan, você ainda está ai? - pergunta Shizuru vendo Shizuki a esperando sentada no corredor.

- Eu queria saber noticias de Natsuki-Okasan, mãe, como ela está?

- Ela está bem, vai demorar alguns dias até ela se recuperar... - diz Shizuru forçando um sorriso.

- Então vou ter que adiar minha viajem... não faz mal... eu tenho um pequeno palpite que ele virá até nós... - disse Shizuki colocando a mão em seu queixo, se referindo a Nagi e Obsidiana. - eu interroguei Tomoe e ela me falou tudo, com ela te controlou e principalmente, que Obsidiana foi solto e está no corpo de Nagi.

- Eu fui tão idiota... ter deixado Tomoe me pegar de guarda baixa...

- Ela usou magia negra, mãe, aquele amuleto, era com aquilo q ela a controlava, mais não pode competir com o amor de Natsuki-okasan por você, mãe... - disse com um sorriso Shizuki, elas sairam caminhando para seus quartos.

No dia seguinte, Natsuki abriu os olhos sem ter o conhecimento de onde estava:

- Onde eu estou? - perguntou para ninguem em particular, Youko que estava dormindo em sua cadeira na sua mesa, acorda com a voz familiar e se espanta:

- Diretora?Você não deveria ter acordado! Era pelo menos ter ficado 4 dias dormindo... - disse asssustada Youko.

- Eu não tenho tempo pra ficar dormindo, Youko... - disse se sentando na cama.

- Aonde você pensa que vai? - disse Youko indo até a cama e a impedindo de se levantar.

- Eu vou trabalhar, ué, e alem do mais eu estou me sentindo melhor... - diz Natsuki alongando seus braços.

- ok... então... primeiro vou ver suas ataduras e fazer mais alguns exames... - Natsuki concordou com a cabeça, Youko começa a tirar as ataduras do abdomêm de Natsuki que era seu ferimento mais grave, se assustou com o que viu, havia apenas alguns arranhoes e hematomas no lugar de sua ferida quase fatal do dia anterior, " as nanomaquinas trabalharam muito rapido... " pensava Youko trocando os curativos de Natsuki, após ter trocado foi fazer os exames, vendo que estava tudo bem com Natsuki a liberou. - Estou imprecionada com sua recuperação Diretora, mais a algumas recomendaçoes que você tem que seguir, não fazer esforços durante 5 dias, em ipótese alguma, apesar de seu corpo ter se recuperado bem, não vamos dar sorte ao azar, e se alimentar bem comendo alimentos leves, e beber muito liquido para ficar 100% boa.

- Tudo bem Youko, você poderia me arrumar um roupão... é que não tenho condiçoes de usar minha roupas... - olha para sua roupa encharcada de sangue. Youko vai até seu armario pega um roupão e entrega a Natsuki dizendo:

- ha... e mais uma coisa... você vai tirar o dia de folga, precisará repousar hoje... se amanhã estiver melhor poderá trabalhar mais sem esforços... - Natsuki viu que era uma ordem e não um pedido de Youko apenas acenou a cabeça e se dirigiu a porta, ela não iria trabalhar mais iria pelo menos saber como estavam as coisas em sua sala, ela podia estar doente mais ainda era a diretora, foi em direção a seu escritório.

Shizuru estava no escritório da diretora, estava sentada na cadeira de Natsuki, falando ao telefone ou pelo menos tentando falar, uma voz exaltada do outro lado da linha berrava pelo telefone:

- Bubuzuke, onde está a diretora? - pergunta gritando Haruka do outro lado da linha.

- ha... Haruka-san, ela não poderá atender no momento... ela está indisposta... o que seria? - Shizuru ouve Yukino pegar o telefone e falar alguma coisa para Haruka que não entendeu muito bem.

- Shizuru-san? Aqui é Yukino. - fala Yukino do outro lado do telefone.

- No que posso ser util, Yukino-san?

- como você ja devem saber, Nagi escapou...

- Sim.

- Nós infiltremos um espião em Artai, que descobriu os planos de Nagi... ele formou um exercito e vai começar atacando Garderoube... - diz com a voz trêmula Yukino, Shizuru responde com a voz mais calma que tinha.

- Entendo, Yukino-san... - Haruka arranca o telefone das mão de Yukino e começa a berrar no aparelho.

- Bubuzuke! você sabe o que fazer! Ares ira ajudar tambem! iremos para o Nagi de uma vez por podas... - Shizuru ouve Yukino falar "Todas" para Haruka antes de falar.

- Eu sei Haruka-san, não se preocupe, nós... - Shizuru parou de falar após ter ouvido a porta se abrir e a mulher que amava entrando por ela, deixou o telefone cair e Haruka xingando deus e o mundo pelo aparelho, se levantou ee foi em direção a ela com um sorriso no rosto, sentindo que as lagrimas estavam surgindo abraçou Natsuki, esta abraçou de volta:

- ... me perdoa Natsuki... me perdoa... - dizia Shizuru soluçando. se afastando para encarar Natsuki. - eu nunca machucaria você meu amor eu... - foi interrompida por Natsuki.

- Cala boca e me beija logo! - disse Natsuki agarrando o pescoço de Shizuru lhe dando um beijo apaixonado.

continua...


	15. 15  Selo Rompido

- Eu tinha lhe prometido que não faria mais você chorar... mas... - Natsuki se separa e enchugando as lagrimas de Shizuru diz. - eu falhei na minha promesa. - diz dando um sorriso triste,Shizuru lhe sorri e fala:

- Dessa vez não foi sua culpa, Natsuki, foi minha, eu... - Shizuru olha para o chão e fala num sussuro. - ...quase te matei... - Natsuki com seu dedo indicador levanta o rosto de Shizuru e fala olhando em seus olhos:

- Não fale assim como se você fosse culpada ... foi Tomoe, ela é a unica culpada... não se culpe por uma coisa que você não estava ciente que estava fazendo... - diz lhe dando um pequeno beijo nos labios.

- Mas... - foi interrompida por outro beijo nos labios de Natsuki.

- Nada de mas, Shizuru. Isso já passou, eu estou bem e você tambem, e é isso que importa... - ia continuar quando ouviu uma voz berrando através de um aparelho telefonico. - ... daonde é essa voz... - Shizuru bate a mão na testa dizendo:

- ...Acho que deixei Haruka-san falando sozinha... ela deve estar furiosa comigo.

- Deixe que eu falo com ela. - diz Natsuki indo ao telefone, o pega e fala: - Aqui é a diretora falando... - Natsuki ouve alguem respirando pesadamente e dizendo quase sem voz:

- Diretora... aqui é Haruka... diga para aquela... bubuzuke...que é falta... de educação ... deixar as pessoas falando...sozinha... - Natsuki não escondeu o sorriso divertido em seu rosto imaginado a cena que Haruka estava fazendo, ela ouve alguem pegando o telefone e Yukino falando para Haruka:

- ... eu pensei que nunca se cansaria... fancamente Haruka-chan... - ela coloca o telefone no ouvido e começa a falar com Natsuki. - Olá Diretora...

- Presidente, oque ouve para me ligar em pleno domingo? - perguntou Natsuki. Yukino fala o que tinha contado a Shizuru e completa:

- Diretora, essa informação é confiavel... eu peço que não só Garderoube mais Wind tambem se prepare, eu estou organizando meu exercito para dar apoio antes dele chegar a Wind iremos tentar para-lo, mais se nossas informaçoes estiverem mesmo corretas... - Yukino respira fundo e diz. - estaremos em serios apuros diretora. Natsuki ficou tensa com a Noticia e mais agradeceu a informação:

- Obrigado por nos informar Presidente.

- É minha obrigação Diretora, alem do mais somos aliados, irei tambem informar a situação a nosso aliados par nos ajudar... - Yukino é interrompida por Haruka que disse" isso acabou de chegar Yukino." lhe entregando uma folha de papel, Natsuki fica impassiente com a demora da Presidente e pergunta:

- Ha alguma coisa de errado Presidente? - Natsuki ouve um grande suspiro antes de Yukino falar:

- Acabei de receber outro relatório de Artai... ele ja está se movendo... direto para Garderoube diretora... irei agora mesmo preparar meu exercito para tentar para-lo antes que chegue a Wind, mais é melhor vocês se prepararem... - falou Yukino, Natsuki se senta em sua cadei e suspira:

- Eu irei fazer isso imediatamente Presidente, obrigado por me informar, e por favor eu quero estar a par de tudo relacionado a Nagi...

- Sim Diretora, desculpe ter lhe incomodado em pleno domingo... mais era um assunto muito grave que não dava para esperar... qualquer noticia sobre Nagi você sera a primeira pessoa a saber, até diretora. - se despediu Yukino.

- Obrigado, Presidente e até. - disse colocando o telefone no gancho e olhando para Shizuru com uma cara de preocupada:

- Nat-su-ki... você está fazendo rugas em sua testa... - disse Shizuru se aproximando dela. Ambas ouvem batidas na porta e Shizuki entrando:

- Mãe... - diz Shizuki indo em direção a Natsuki a abraçando. - como você está? Eu estive no consultório da Youko-san, mas ela disse que você ja tinha ido...- disse Shizuki se separando dos braços de Natsuki.

- Eu estou bem, Shi-chan, não se preocupe... - disse dando um sorriso para Shizuki a tranquilizando, mais Natsuki pensou na conversa que teve com Yukino e ficou séria, Shizuki persebeu que tinha alguma coisa errada e perguntou:

- Há alguma coisa errada , mãe? - pergunta Shizuki, Natsuki indica a cadeira para ela sentar e se senta, ambas sentadas Natsuki falou:

- Shi-chan... a Presidente de Ares acabou de me ligar... - respirou um pouco antes de falar. - Nagi e seu exercito estão se dirigindo para Garderoube. - Shizuki a olha séria mais estampa um sorriso em seu rosto:

- Até que em fim... eu estou louca pra chutar o traseiro dele e manda-lo para o inferno... - disse com raiva visivel em sua voz.

- Shi-chan...- Shizuru chega mais perto dela e coloca a mão em seu ombro. - temos que ter calma nessa hora e pensarmos em como agir...

- Eu.. apenas eu... tenho o poder de derrota-lo, mãe! Eu quero vcs fora disso, tudo bem? - Shizuru sorri e diz:

- Não Shi-chan... você não precisa enfrentar isso sozinha...

- Mais vocês não entendem... ele é muito poderoso... ele matou as pessoas que eu amava... - Shizuki baixou a cabeça e continuou. - Eu não posso deixar aquilo acontecer dinovo... - Shizuki deixou algumas lagrimas escaparem de seus olhos com as lembranças amargas daquela noite.

- Por isso Shi-chan... nós vamos te ajudar nisso... tambem temos o direito de protegermos o nosso futuro... não carregue esse fardo sozinha... - Diz Natsuki segurando a mão de Shizuki e a olhando com carinho. Shizuki entende suas palavras e diz:

- Ookini, Natsuki-okasan... - Shizuki olha para Shizuru sorrindo. - ... Shizuru-okasan...

- É tão fofa a minha Shi-zu-ki... - diz Shizuru apertando as bochechas de Shizuki.

- Mãe! - diz Shizuki corando e esfregando suas bochechas. - Natsuki-okasan, - Shizuki ergue sua camisa mostrando o selo que estava ali. - eu preciso que você desfaça esse selo...

- Se eu fiz esse selo... foi por um motivo...

- Sim... é que na época eu não conseguia controlar meu poder... mais é a unica arma que temos para destruir Obsdiana...

- Você tem certeza disso Shi-chan? - pergunta Natsuki

- Sim, mãe! - diz descidida Shizuki. Natsuki se levanta de seu lugar e vai até ela coloca a mão aonde estava o selo de Shizuki:

- Isso pode doer um pouco... preparada? - pergunta Natsuki.

- Hai. - diz Shizuki. Natsuki se ajoelha ficando no nivel do selo de Shizuki e começa a falar em um idioma desconhecido para Shizuki, ela sente o selo se rompendo aos poucos e uma dor aguda no local. Shizuru vendo a expresão no rosto de Shizuki de dor, vai em direção a ela e pega sua mão:

- Aguente firme, Shi-chan... - dizia Shizuru tentando amenizar a dor de Shizuki um pouco:

- Essa dor... não é nada... eu já sofri dores maiores ... na minha vida... que até hoje... ainda não curaram... - diz ofegante Shizuki, estava banhada em suor, a dor que ela sentia era insuportavel, Natsuki estava terminando de libertar o lacre, quando terminou, Shizuki caiu de joelhos no chão exausta, Natsuki que estava de joelhos tambem a abraçou forte:

- Você está bem, Shi-chan? - pergunta preocupada Natsuki. Shizuki que estava tremendo um pouco responde:

- Hai... mãe... - diz tentando fazer sua respiração voltar ao normal, Shizuki sentiu que estava diferente, alguma coisa tinha mudado dentro dela, ele podia sentir o grande poder surgindo atravez dela, se levantou e falou:

- Eu posso sentir, o poder enorme dentro de mim... - Shizuru chega mais perto dela coloca a mão em seu ombro dizendo:

- Shi-chan... não deixe esse poder subir a sua cabeça... lembre-se o seu objetivo...

- Hai, mãe... - disse sorrindo para Shizuru, ela tinha que controlar esse poder para derrotar Obsidiana e tinha apenas 1 dia para isso: - ... eu tenho apenas 1 dia para controlar esse poder... nesse tempo irei ficar o mais longe possivel de Garderoube... de preferencia em uma area isolada aonde eu não poderei machucar ninguem... - Natsuki se levanta e a olha nos olhos:

- Eu irei te dar um comunicador para informar quando ele chegar aqui... e tambem para saber se você está bem... - Natsuki coloca a mão no rosto de Shizuki e sorri: - Você pode não ser nossa filha de sangue... mas... você é nossa filha de alma e isso é mais importante que o sangue... - diz Natsuki tentando impedir as lagimas de surgirem:

- Eu... te amo mãe... - Shizuki tinha lagrimas em seus olhos. -... e você tambem , Shizuru-okasan... - diz abraçando as duas.

continua...


	16. 16  Himes

Já tinha se passado 1 dia desde que Shizuki tinha ido ao deserto controlar seu poder, Natsuki tinha recebido informaçoes de Ares sobre Nagi, eles não tinham conseguido para-lo:

- Shizuru, temos que nos preparar! Avise a Shizuki que ele está chegando, avise as Otomes para nos apoiar em uma linha de frente, temos que proteger os cidadãos de Wind... - nisso alguem bate na porta e entra logo em seguida:

- Natsuki... - mai entrou com mikoto

- Mai!... você ja sabem...

- Sim Natsuki! e viemos dar apoio... - diz Mai lhe sorrindo, Natsuki retribui o sorriso e diz:

- Arigatou, Mai!

- Natsuki, eu irei fazer aquilo que você me pediu...- diz Shizuru saindo da sala. Foi ao labroratório de Youko se cominicar com Shizuki, chegou lá e pediu permisão par se comunicar com uma pessoa e Youko deixou Shizuru só, esta digitou alguma cordenadas no computador e identificou aonde o comunicador de Shizuki estava ,e tentou contacta-la:

- Shi-chan... você está me ouvindo? - não ouve resposta apenas um chiaso.

- Shizuki, você está ai? - perguntou mais séria Shizuru mais não teve resposta, tentou mais uma vez e nada, então apreocupação lhe assombrou, ela chamou Youko e pediu para fazer a segunda ordem de Natsuki e ela o fez, Shizuru foi falar com Natsuki sobre Shizuki, chegou lá o mais rapido possivel, Natsuki estava acabando de falar ao telefone, sua expresão era de espanto, ela olhou para a porta e viu Shizuru:

- Shizuru... - Natsuki ouve alguem falando em atravez de seu robe:

- Diretora, as Otomes estão em posissão... - disse Youko. Natsuki agradeceu Youko e se dirigiu a Shizuru, ela a conhecia muito bem e soube que alguma coisa estava errada:

- O que ouve, Shizuru? - pergunta se levantando de sua cadeira.

- Eu... eu não consegui contactar Shizuki... eu não seu o que aonteceu... seu comunicador não responde... - Natsuki quando ia falar com Shizuru ouve Mai falando atraves de seu Robe:

- Natsuki...

- Me de a situação, Mai... - diz colocando a mão em sua orelha esquerda.

- Temos nossas otomes mais fortes em frente a entrada de Wind, Natsuki...

- Quais são? - pregunta Natsuki.

- Eu, Arika, Haruka,Nao,Maya,Rosalie,Sara,Anh Lu... estamos todas em posição, e ainda nenhum sinal dele. - disse Mai.

- Ok, Mai... eu estou indo pra ai... - disse Natsuki cortando a comunicação com Mai, Natsuki suspira e olha para Shizuru:

- Não se preocupe, amor... nossa menina está bem... eu confio nela e eu sei que em breve ela virá... - disse Natsuki sorrindo para Shizuru esta lhe retribui o sorriso e diz:

- Sim, amor. Vamos temos que se juntar a elas... - disse Shizuru estendendo a mão para Natsuki que a pega sem exitação.

- Sim... - elas se materializaram e foram de encontro as outras otomes, elas chegaram lá e Natsuki chegou falando:

- Nossa prioridade é proteger os civis. Temos que dete-lo! - todas acenaram com a cabeça , elas sabiam da gravidade da situação, todas se viram para o horizonte onde um exercito de monstros-maquinas se aproximavam e Nagi fazia a frente escoltado por três belas mulheres cada uma com sua respectiva criança:

- Escravos! - dizia Arika.

- Não... é muito pior... - disse Nao reconhecendo uma das mulheres, ela pensou que estava se vendo no espelho:

- Nao... ela se parece com você... - disse Natsuki

- Ela não é a unica conhecida entre elas... - disse Nao apontando para o clone de Natsuki só que mais jovem. Mai tambem se assusta com sua "gêmea", Nagi chegou na frente das Otome com um sorriso vitorioso nos labios:

- Que recepsão mais calorosa , Diretora, eu não esperava nada menos de você, Natsuki-chan... - disse rindo Nagi. - ha... que cabeça minha... deixe eu apresenta-lás a vocês... - Nagi aponta para o clone de Nao. - essa é Nao-chan e sua criança, Julia. - Nao apenas sorri enquando Nao Zhang olha espantada. - e essa é... - Nagi aponta para Mai. - Mai-chan e sua criança, kagutsuchi... - diz apontando para o clone de Mai alguns anos mais novo e para o enorme dragão. - e por ultimo e não menos importante... - ele aponta para Natsuki alguns anos mais nova. - esta é Natsuki, Kuga Natsuki e sua criança Duran... bom eu acho que ja falei demais... vamos ao que interessa... você ja sabem o que eu vim fazer aqui, não é?

- Com certeza não veio tomar chá com biscoitos... - disse provocando Natsuki.

- Até que não seria uma má ideia... mais esse não é o caso agora... Vocês sabem que não podem me derrotar... eu sei de todas as suas fraquezas, otomes... então porque não se entragam...

- Nunca, Nagi! - disse Arika dando um passo afrente.

- ha... Arika-chan... você mudou desde a ultima vez que nos vimos... não tem sentido você lutarem se ja sabem o resultado... - diz Nagi ainda sorrindo. - me dizem como você vão me impedir?

- Nós? Nós não vamos te impedir... mais ela sim... - diz Shizuru apontando para traz de Nagi ao longe eles podiam ver um luz dourada se movendo rapidamente no ceu, todos se espantaram com a velocidade que Shizuki chegou até eles, usando um manto brando com detalhes em dourado e impunhava a sua katana. Olhou Nagi nos olhos e enchergou Os olhos de Obsidiana e disse com um sorriso no rosto:

- Olá Obsidiana... o seu fim acabou de chegar...

continua...


	17. 17  Adeus Otome sem Robe

- Ora , ora... temos uma convidada especial... que bela aparição... - diz aplaudindo Nagi com um sorriso debochado, Shizuki ainda sorrindo diz:

- Meu assunto não é com você, Nagi... é com esse covarde que precissa se esconder... - disse Shizuki tentando trazer Obsidiana para fora. Nagi fecha os olhos e os abre, nesse momento ele não podia mais controlar seu corpo, e Obsidiana falou atravez dele:

- Suas palavras não me atingem, criança... - diz sorrindo Obsidiana.

- Vamos acabar logo com isso...- diz Shizuki se preparando para atacar.

- hahahaha , criança tola... como você poderá me impedir... como poderá matar um Deus? - disse gargalhando Obsidiana, a risada dele trouxe lembranças amargas para Shizuki, e se apegou nelas para juntar forças:

- Eu tenho meus truques... como você pode ver... - Shizuki usava um manto sem ter um robe.

- Você acha que pode me derrotar usando uma fantasia... francamente criança...

- Pois isso vai ser a ultima coisa que você verá! - disse com um sorriso confiante.

- Vamos ver se sua palavras tem algum significado... - disse Obsidiana se aprontando para atacar.

- Aqui não! vamos para algum lugar deserto, onde eu possa acabar com você sem me conter.

- Certo! mais antes... - ele dá mais um sorriso debochado e fala. - você pode se despedir de seus amigos... entenda isso com um ato de caridade de minha parte... porque vai ser a ultima vez que os verá! - disse a ultima frase com um tom frio que não passou despercebido pelas otomes, Shizuki não se intimidou e falou com o mesmo tom frio:

- É o que veremos... - ela se virou para Shizuru e Natsuki que estavam com o coração na mão, e foi até elas: - eu não vou perder... eu prometo! ... nem que isso signifique... a minha morte... - olhou profundamente nos olhos de suas mães. - Eu irei salvar vocês! - Shizuki se afastou, Natsuki queria correr e abraça-lá mais foi impedida por Shizuru que colocou sua mão em seu ombro e lhe olhou amavelmente em seus olhos a tranquilizando, Shizuki ia se dirigindo com Obsidiana quando Arika chorando a para:

- Yumi-san...

- Arika...- esta se joga nos braços de Shizuki e a aperta forte.

- ...eu tentei lutar contra isso... - começa Arika. - ... mas é mais forte do que eu... esse sentimento... eu nunca vou tira-lo dentro do meu peito... mesmo que isso me mate... nunca vai sair... - Arika levanta seu rosto e aproxima seu rosto do de Shizuki e a beija timidamente nos labios, no começo, Shizuki fica em choque, mais foi tomada pelo o amor que sentia pela meister e retribuiu o beijo, que logo foi cortado por Arika dizendo: - ...Eu te amo... - sussurou Arika no ouvido de Shizuki que nao conseguiu segurar sua lagrimas:

- Eu... eu... também... - foi cortada por Obsidiana:

- As despedidas se extenderam por muito tempo , criança! vamos andar logo com isso que eu tenho um mundo para dominar... - disse Obsidiana flutuando no ar, Shizuki separou dos braços de Arika e disse para ela antes de ir:

- Eu vou voltar pra você, eu prometo! - e saiu voando com Obsidiana para o deserto onde não tinha ninguem para se machucar. Arika colocou a mão no peito onde estava seu coraçao o apertando tentando diminuir a angustia que sentia, sentiu uma mão no seu ombro ela olhou para ver quem era:

- Não se preocupe, Arika-chan... ela vai voltar... - diz Mai lhe seu sorriso morreu quando viu o exercito que tinham que enfrentar. - temos problemas que resolver...

- Otomes! - grita Natsuki. - temos que deter esse exercito custe o que custar! - todas acentiram com a cabeça. - Nao, Mai... - as duas se aproximaram de Natsuki. Sabiam o que ela queria dizer, teriam que derrotar seus clones... ou oque quer que fosse elas... Natsuki contra Natsuki... Nao contra Nao... Mai contra Mai... não seria uma luta facil... avia se passado 30minutos de um luta exaustiva para ambos os lados, Natsuki e as duas estavam lutando contra os seus clones enquanto as demais otomes estavam tentando impedir o exercito de monstros- mecanicos de invadirem Wind:

- Porque vocês lutam? - pergunta Natsuki Kruger noucauteando Duran:

- Para que os sonhos de Lord Obsidiana se torne realidade... - disse Kuga disparando em Kruger que desvia:

- E enquanto aos seus sonhos? - Kruger percebeu que a atingiu com suas palavras, Kuga baixou sua cabeça com um sorriso triste nos labios:

- ... é o unico jeito de eu ve-lá, novamente... - disse Kuga, após terem ouvido isso Yuuki e Tokiha pararam de atacar e tinham a mesma expreção no rosto. - ... ele tirou o que nós mais amavamos... ele disse que se nós o ajudasse ele devolveria as nossa pessoas preciosas... - disse deixando escapar uma lagrima de seus olhos cor de esmeralda:

- ... e vocês tem uma garantia disso? Ele é um demonio que só pensa nele mesmo! - disse Kruger.

- Não temos escolha... ele tirou minha mãe de perto de mim...- disse Yuuki.

- E eu meu irmão... - diz Tokiha chorando.

- E eu... - Kuga olha no fundo dos olhos de Kruger. - ... ele me tirou, Shizuru... a unica pessoa que eu amei verdadeiramente... - disse enchugando um lagrima teimosa que escorria livremente em seu rosto.

- Eu sei que vocês não eram assim... vocês foram as ultimas pessoas que lutaram contra ele... - diz Kruger.

- Sim... - diz Kuga dando mais um sorriso triste. - naquele tempo nós eramos fortes porque... tinhamos nossas pessoas preciosas ao nosso lado para darnos força... mais agora... elas eram como nossas almas... sem elas somos apenas fantoches a mercê dele. - disse Kuga com odio em suas palavras:

- Nós sabemos que não pertencemos mais a este mundo... - disse Yuuki sorrindo.

- Mais queriamos ver nossas pessoas amadas mais uma vez... - disse Tokiha enchugando um lagrima e sorrindo.

- Ele não vai cumprir o que le diz... - diz mais uma vez Kruger.

- Como eu ja avia dito... -disse Yuuki.

- Não temos escolha... -disse Kuga atacando Kruger novamente.

Obsidiana e Shizuki estavam lutando com igualdade:

- Nada mau criança... mais eu não tenho tempo para brincar... - disse Obsidiana se transformando em um minotauro de 3 metros de altura:

- Eu sabia que não era tão facil... - disse ofegante Shizuki. - vamos acabar logo com isso! - disse Shizuki partindo para cima dele o golpiando , Obsidiana não se moveu um centimetro sequer de onde estava, ele gargalhou antes de golpear Shizuki no estomago fazendo ela voar 100metros de onde ele estava. Ela se levantou com dificuldade, se apoiando em sua katana, sentia seu corpo todo doer mais não desistiu, foi tentar goupealo novamente mais esse nem sentia cosegas:

- Não se cansou ainda criança? Esse jogo ja está me cansando... - disse Obsidiana pegando Shizuki pelo pescoso a erguendo no ar, Shizuki sentiu o ar dos pulmoes sendo extinguido e a morte estava ameaçando levala, derrepente veio as lebranças do seu passado em sua mente com se fosse as ultimas que teria:

- As sua ultimas palavras... - disse Obsidiana com um sorriso divertido, Shizuki pode ver em sua mente imagem de Arika e sua familia vivendo coisas que ela não tinha vivido antes, não sabia se era lembranças de seu futuro ou apenas ilusoes, se agarrou nelas como se fosse a sua fonte de energia:

- Aiiiiiiii ... gritava de dor Obsidiana, largou Shizuki no chão, olhou sua mão totalmente queimada, e um enorme poder envolvendo Shizuki, era um manto dourado : - mais o que... - não consegui completar porque Shizuki tinha lhe aplicado um golpe em seu estomago que o fez se curvar de dor, ele se afastou de Shizuki sem dizer uma palavra apenas consentrou seu poder e voou contra Shizuki, esta consentrou todo o seu poder e voou para se chocar com Obsidiana, os ultimos pensamentos que teve foi Arika e todas as pessoas que ela amava felizes, ela iria salvar todos, sorrindo se chocou com Obsidiana em um enorme explosão que era impossivel algum ser vivo ter sobrevivido.

Todos se virão para a enorme explosão a alguns quilometros de onde estavão, as otomes visivelmente cansadas de tanto lutar voram seu oponentes se disolvendo em particulas verdes:

- ...ela conseguiu... - disse sorrindo Kruger, Shizuru chegou até ela e disse:

- ..sim...

- Agora eu intendo... - kuga estava caminhando com dificuldade enquando seu corpo se disolvia em particulas verdes. - ele nunca... iria traze-la de volta para mim... por que... - ela caminhou aonde estava Shizuru e Kruger. - ela vive em você... agora... - disse olhando para Shizuru,Kuga olha para Kruger e ainda consegue dizer. - ... a ame e a faça feliz...eu nunca disse que a amava ... essas tres palavras mais lindas do mundo... elas foram feitas para serem gastas... com a pessoa que nós amamos... não tenha medo de usa-lás... - disse Kuga caindo mais sendo amparada por Kruger, que deixou uma lagrima escapar de seus olhos:

- Vamos deixar.. com vocês agora... de proteger o mundo...- disse Yuuki.

- E as pessoas que amamos... - diz sorrindo Tokiha. Antes de sumirem, ambas tinham um sorriso no rosto, desapareceram junto com todo o exercito, Natsuki se levantou e disse:

- Eu prometo Kuga... eu irei proteger aquilo que você deu a vida para proteger...

- Todas nós vamos... - disse Mai sorrindo, as restantes apenas acenaram com a cabeça, Natsuki sabia que estava faltando alguem e disse a Shizuru:

- Eu vou procurar Shizuki, Shizuru.

- Eu vou com você... - Shizuru ouve Arika se aproximando com o rosto angustiado.

- Eu tambem vou Shizuru-san! - Shizuru apenas acenou a cabeça e ambas foram voando em diração onde apoucos instantes tinha acontecida uma grande explosão, chegaram no local, havia uma enorme cratera, mais não viram Shizuki, do alto Shizuru encherga algo brilhando no centro da cratera e se aproxima do objeto, as outras duas a seguem, ela chega no local e viu a Katana de Shizuki cravada na terra:

- Não pode ser... - Shuzuru pega a catana a apertando nas mãos. - ela nunca se separa dela... - lagrimas se formavam nos seus olhos. - isso só pode ser... - Natsuki se aproxima de Shizuru vendo a katana de Shizuki em suas mão, coloca a sua mão em seu proprio rosto deduzindo o que isso significava:

- ... não... - Natsuki deixa as lagrimas escaparem, vai em direção a Shizuru e a abraça por traz, Arika estava em choque, seu rosto ja estava encharcado:

- ... ela disse que ia voltar... ela disse que ia voltar pra mim... - disse se ajoelhando no chão do deserto e gritando aos ceus:

- NÃOOOOOOOOOOOO!

continua...


	18. 18  Te espero no Futuro

Garderoube estava em luto com a perda de Shizuki, Natsuki tinha feito uma pequena cerimonia em homenagem a ela, intima, apenas as otomes puderam comparecer, Natsuki pegou uma folha de papeu e se dirigiu ao pequeno palco para falar algumas palavras, ela se posicionou, passou os olhos sobre o discurso, mais o amassou e jogou no lixo:

- Não ha nessecidade de discursos prontos para o que eu tenho a dizer... - enchugou um lagrima e continuou. - vocês devem querer saber quem foi a pessoa que os salvou, mais isso não é o mais importante aqui hoje... e sim o que ela sacrificou e por quem... pelas pessoas que ela amava... pela cidade que ela amava... pelo planeta que ela amava... ela sacrificou sua vida... o seu futuro... - essa ultima frase foi dita em um sussurro por Natsuki. - ... e só me resta agradecer ela... sim... agradece-lá por nos ter salvado o nosso futuro... e eu sei que ela está me ouvindo... - Natsuki respira fundo e sorrindo diz. - Obrigado Otome sem robe! - terminou seu discurso Natsuki sendo aplaudida de pé pela otomes emocionada que ali estavam, todas estavam saindo do salão ,Natsuki ficou abraçada a Shizuru algum tempo tentando amenizar um pouco a sua dor, o salão ja estava vaziu:

- Ara... porque tanta tristeza? Até parece que alguem morreu... - diz Shizuki entrando no salão coberta com capuz preto para não ser reconhecida, Natsuki e Shizuru ficam em choque:

- Shizuki... - diz as duas em unisono correndo para abraça-la.

- não faça mais isso... - diz Natsuki chorando.

- Eu não farei mais , mãe... - diz se afastando um pouco e olhando para suas mães. - ... eu não sei como sai viva daquela explosão... talvez nem tenha explicasão para o que aconteceu. - disse Shizuki rindo. - eu vim buscar minha Katana.

- Minha Shi-chan, não pode ficar longe de seu brinquedinho, né? - diz Shizuru a apertando em seus braços, Shizuki se separa e diz:

- Eu não posso deixar nada do meu futuro no passado... nem mesmo a minha passagem a esta época... eu tenho que apagar suas memorias sobre mim.

- Eu entendo, Shi-chan... - disse Shizuru sorrindo.

As três aviam chegado ao quarto da Diretora a pedido de Shizuki:

- Eu vou ter que apagar suas memorias relacionada a mim... - disse Shizuki pegando sua mochila e tirando um pequeno dispositivo, semelhante a uma maquina fotografica. - antes de eu fazer isso... quero que vocês saibam que eu amo muito vocês... e Ookini por me ajudar... - Shizuki se aproximou das duas que estavam sentadas na cama e as abraça dizendo. - Até logo.

- Até breve meu anjo. - diz Shizuru.

- Até minha menina. - diz Natsuki. - Shizuki se afastou das duas e disparou o flash que fizeram elas apagarem instantaneamente:

- Até. - disse guardando o dispositivo em sua mochila , mais antes de voltar ao seu tempo ela teria que ver mais uma pessoa, ela chegou ao castelo pulou o muro aonde tinha menos guardas e subiu até a janela do quarto de Arika, a viu chorando deitada na cama:

- Ara formiga-chan é tão chorona... - disse com um tom brincalhão, Arika seconhaceu a voz e pulou da cama. - ... eu disse que voltaria... - disse Shizuki em um tom apaixonado, Arika corre para os braços de Shizuki a abraçando forte:

- Baka... porque fez isso comigo... - disse entre soluços Arika.

- Eu precisei... eu não posso contar os meus motivos mais foi por uma boa causa... - diz Shizuki lhe dando um beijo na testa. Arika apenas suspira sentindo o calor e o conforto do corpo de Shizuki, esta a senta na cama e a olhando nos olhos diz: - Você é uma das pessoas mais maravilhosas que ja apareceram na minha vida... - diz pasando a mão no rosto de Arika. - sempre estaras ligada ao meu coração e a minha alma... - Shizuki tirou o dispositivo de sua mochila antes de dedisparar ela deu um beijo em Arika nos labios. - eu te amo... - e disparou o flash, Arika caiu deitada na cama, Shizuki carinhosamente a ajeitou a cobriu e se deitou ao lado dela, ainda tinha alguns minutos para ficar a observando, uma musica lhe passou pela cabeça a cantou para Arika:

konna ni tsumetai tobari no fukaku de

anata wa hitori de nemutteru

inori no utagoe sabishii nohara wo

chiisana hikari ga terashiteta

(Nas profundezas frias por trás da cortina,

Você dorme sozinho.

As vozes melodiosas de oração,

Uma pequena luz brilha sobre os campos solitários.)

anata no yume wo miteta

kodomo no youni waratteta

natsukashiku mada tooku

sore wa mirai no yakusoku

(Eu tive um sonho com você,

Você estava rindo como uma criança.

Familiar, ainda distante

Que é a promessa do futuro.)

itsuka midori no asa ni

itsuka tadoritsukeru to

fuyugareta kono sora wo

shinjiteiru kara

Fields of hope

(Um dia em uma manhã de verde,

Algum dia eu vou chegar lá,

Porque eu acredito

Neste céu de inverno desolado.

Campos de esperança)

umarete kita hi ni dakishimete kureta

yasashii ano te wo sagashiteru

inori no utagoe hitotsu kiete mata hajimaru

tayorinaku setsunaku tsudzuku

(Estou procurando por aquelas mãos suaves,

Que me abraçou no dia em que nasceu.

A única voz de oração desaparece,

E eu começar de novo, continuar tentando por mim.)

itsuka midori no asa e

subete no yoru wo koete

sore wa tada hitorizutsu

mitsukete yuku basho dakara

(Um dia caminhando para uma manhã verde,

Eu vou superar as noites,

Porque esse é um lugar

Que eu tenho que encontrar sozinho.)

ima ga tada kono mune de

anata wo atatametai

natsukashiku mada tooi

yasuragi no tame ni

Fields of hope

(Por enquanto, eu só quero

Aquecê-la com o meu peito.

Familiar, ainda distante

A tranquilidade que se esforçar.

Campos de esperança)

natsukashiku mada tooi

yakusoku no nohara

Fields of hope

Fields of hope

(Familiar, ainda distante

A prometida campos.

Campos de esperança

Campos de esperança)

Após ter cantado para Arika se despediu mais uma vez mesmo que ela não esta ouvindo:

- A gente se veja no futuro... formiga-chan... - disse antes de sincronizar seu relogio para seu futuro voltando para casa.

3 meses depois...

- Está um belo dia você não acha, Nat-su-ki. - diz Shizuru a sua amada agora esposa sentada ao seu lado no banco de uma praça.

- Pois é... diz desanimada Natsuki- vamos voltar Shizuru. - disse Natsuki se levantando se seu lado. Shizuru suspira e diz:

- Você não consegue ficar nem um minuto sequer longe do seu escritório... - diz cruzando os braços.

- E quem disse que eu quero voltar para o escritório... - diz Natsuki dando um olhar a sua espposa que entendeu imediatamente. Esta se levanta rapido pega mão de Natsuki e diz:

- O que estamos esperando... vamos! - ia caminhando quando ouve um som familiar. - você ouviu isso Natsuki?

- Parece um choro, acho que vem dessa direção... - diz apontando par um banco de praça a alguns metros dela , foram até lá e viram um criança com poucos meses de vida enrolada em mantas, Shizuru a pega no colo e diz:

- Olha, Natsuki... quem seria tão sem coração a ponto de deixar essa criança sozinha.. - Natsuki veja uma folha de papel junto a criança ela a abre e le:

Para quem encontrar essa criança

Eu peço que cuide de minha filha , eu nunca vou poder dar todo o que ela quer

e o que nessesita... sou muito pobre e não tenho condiçoes nem de me alimentar... e muito menos de alimentala...

espero que seja uma boa mãe como eu nunca vou ser para ela.

Natsuki terminou de ler e sorrindo para Shizuru diz:

- Parece que seu presente d aniversário chegou, Shizuru... como iremos chamá-la... - Shizuru pensa e diz:

- Eu pensei em uma combinação de nossos nomes que tal... Shizuki.

- Gostei... - Natsuki pega a criança no colo a erguendo no ar diz: - Bem vinda as nossas vidas ... Shizuki!

Arika estava em um penhasco onde dava para ver Wind toda la de cima, não sabia explicar porque iria tanto a esse lugar de uns tempos pra cá mais se sentia feliz em estar ali, uma musica derrepente passou em sua cabeça e começou a cantar...

konna ni tsumetai tobari no fukaku de

anata wa hitori de nemutteru

inori no utagoe sabishii nohara wo

chiisana hikari ga terashiteta

(Nas profundezas frias por trás da cortina,

Você dorme sozinho.

As vozes melodiosas de oração,

Uma pequena luz brilha sobre os campos solitários.)

anata no yume wo miteta

kodomo no youni waratteta

natsukashiku mada tooku

sore wa mirai no yakusoku

(Eu tive um sonho com você,

Você estava rindo como uma criança.

Familiar, ainda distante

Que é a promessa do futuro.)

Ela continuou cantando, sabia essa musica de cor... só não soube dizer aonde tinha escutado mais sentia seu peito aquecer quando cantava, terminou a canção, o sol estava se pondo:

- Você está em algum lugar ai fora... - ela coloca a mão no seu peito e diz sorrindo. - e um dia eu irei te encontrar... até esse dia chegar ... eu irei te esperar...

Fim.


End file.
